


Ride for Me

by orphan_account



Series: Dangerous Love [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crimes & Criminals, Drama, Family, Gangs, Gun Violence, M/M, Slurs, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 40,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12768741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sequel to That Boy is a Goddamn Problem





	1. Street Race

**Author's Note:**

> As this is a sequel to That Boy is a Goddamn Problem, I do recommend you read that first! As always, I hope you enjoy.❤

Ian flicked the ashes off of his cigarette out the window of his silver 2015 Nissan GT-R Nismo. He looked down at his watch and sighed. The time read 5:28 pm and Mickey was fucking late. He put the cigarette between his lips and pulled out his phone. The picture of him kissing Mickey on the cheek appeared as it was his lock screen background. He swiped up, ready to enter his 4-digit pass code which was of the date they met nearly a year ago: 1203.

He smiled as he exhaled the smoke, thinking back to that night Mickey pulled him away from the bridge and feeling proud of how far he'd come, both mentally and physically, since then. His life literally flipped upside down after meeting Mickey. But he never regretted any of it. Life has been nothing but a constant roller coaster ride filled with adrenaline and just rolling with the punches since then. He never knew what was going to happen next.

As crazy as it was, that's what he loved the most about his life. It always made him feel a little more sane to just be a little bit crazy living life on the edge. Not his ex, Chris, kind of crazy. Just crazy enough to be able to handle the life he lives now and appreciated the spontaneity that came with it. Unfortunately, Mickey making him wait for so long made him begin feeling the Chris type of crazy.

He dialed his boyfriend's number and put the phone up to his ear. Mickey answered on the second ring.

"I know, I know. I'm fuckin' late. In my defense, Jennifer's ex-fuckhead bled all over my vest and lapels."

Ian snickered. "Mmm. I love it when you wear a suit."

"And I'd love to be outta this suit, in bed with you. I'm coming now."

"Cumming without me?" Ian flirted. 

"Shit, Gallagher. You've got such a way with words." Mickey teased.

"Learned from the best. Now you better get your ass down from that bloody dude's apartment so we can make it to the street race that you so desperately wanted to go to before Mandy's wedding rehearsal dinner."

"A beat down takes time, you know this. But I'm done now. Be out in a few so we can race the shit out of your Nismo. You realize that thing has 600 horsepower? We're gonna win that six grand easy. And fuck her dinner rehearsal bullshit. What's the point of rehearsing a dinner, anyway? They forget how to eat?"

Ian chuckled, ignoring his comments about the rehearsal dinner. 

"We're not gonna win shit if you don't shut that pretty mouth of yours and get out here. The longer you make me wait, the longer I make you wait later on."

Mickey started panting into the phone as he paced down the stairs. Ian's heart raced as he saw the brunette push the door of the apartment building open and began walking toward his car. Mickey ended the call and put his phone into his pocket, never moving his gaze from the redhead. 

Ian took in all of Mickey; his black slacks that hugged him in all the right areas, his black Allen Edmonds that still had a shine even in the dark, his white vest that was now stained with red bloches along with the fitted black coat also stained. Ian licked his lips involuntarily at the sight of his boyfriend even if his suit was slightly stained with blood. Again, _some_ crazy made him feel sane.

Mickey smirked as Ian made it quite obvious that he was undressing the brunette with his emerald green eyes. Mickey opened the car door to get in the passenger seat and grabbed the duffle bag in the backseat that had a clean shirt, vest, and coat. Ian hit the gas, zooming on to the nearby highway. 

"Like what you see?" Mickey flirted teasingly, motioning his bloody hand along the front of his bloody vest as he started to unbutton.

"Would you run away if I said yes?" Ian asked honestly, pulling the cigarette out of his mouth and exhaling the smoke.

"What have I done to your innocence? Remember the days where you were too nervous to even form a sentence in front of me? And now, here you are, eye fucking me after I beat up your best friend's ex and am covered in his blood." Mickey stated dryly as he removed the unbuttoned vest and shirt, putting on the clean dress clothes he had in the bag.

Ian chuckled, remembering the first time he saw Mickey entering what was once Chris' house early in the morning as the redhead was trying to sneak out.

"Speaking of that, this is the third guy this year I've had to beat down for her. She either needs to slow her fuckin' roll or pick guys that aren't pussies and bleed all over the fuckin' place. I'm getting tired of scaring these wanna-be thugs." Mickey said bluntly, reaching for the cigarette in Ian's hand and taking a long drag.

"If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be smoking these either. They're bad for you."

Ian chuckled darkly. "Yeah, you also said _you_ were bad for me."

"Wasn't entirely wrong."

Ian stomped on the brakes causing Mickey's body to fly forward and fling back from the restraint of the seatbelt.

"The fuck, Gallagher!"

"Take that bullshit comment back." Ian ordered, gripping the wheel.

"Take what fucking back?" Mickey yelled.

"That you're not good for me. Take it back, _now."_ Ian nearly growled.

"Jesus. I take it back. Don't kill me, Pumpkin Patch."

"Here we go again with the Pumpkin Patch bullshit." Ian sighed as he rolled his eyes.

Mickey smirked and grabbed Ian's tie, pulling him in for a kiss. Ian kissed back hungrily but was interrupted by his phone ringing. Mickey grabbed Ian's phone once he saw it was Mandy calling and answered.

"The fuck you want?"

"Jesus, Mick. It's the night of my rehearsal dinner. Think you can be a little nice just for this weekend?" Mandy retorted.

"Yeah, it's really nice that people forgot how to eat dinner and we need to rehearse it and shit."

"Forgot how to eat... Jesus, nevermind. You're fucking ridiculous. Anyway, you guys gonna make it on time or should I count on you being late?" Mandy asked pointedly.

"Hi, Mands." Ian interrupted, grabbing the phone from Mickey.

"Ian! My future brother-in-law who cares more than my actual brothers do." She said, causing Ian's heart to flutter at the term _future brother-in-law._

"If you're asking whether or not we're going to be late, the answer's no. I already told Jimmy that we're racing my Nismo before getting to the hotel. Prize is six grand." Ian said as he pulled back onto the highway and speeding to get to the destination of where the race was taking place.

"Just be careful. I need you and Mick in one piece if he's gonna walk me down the aisle tomorrow. I hope you guys win and we'll see you soon! And Ian?"

"Yeah?" Ian asked.

"Think you could grab Paco's nephew on the way? He lives right off of Dunbar Street near the hotel anyway. Paco said because he's the newest member of our crew that you try get to know him." Ian sighed, knowing Mickey was not going to be happy.

"Yeah, Mands. We can do that. See you soon." Ian said and ended the call.

"We can do what?" Mickey asked as he adjusted his vest.

"Pick up Ryan after the race before heading to the hotel."

Mickey snapped his neck up and looked at Ian. "He doesn't have two fucking legs to walk his scrawny ass over there himself?"

Ian chuckled. "Mandy asked and it is her special weekend, Mick."

"Does she know the kid's got a thing for you?" Mickey asked.

"It's not like I said, 'Oh, sorry Mandy. Can't pick up our boss' nephew because he got piss drunk last month and confessed that he thought I was a, and I quote, _dime piece._ Whatever the fuck that means. Mickey says no and to fuck off on the most important weekend of your life. Sorry!'"

Mickey raised an eyebrow. "What's so wrong with any of what you just said?"

Ian rolled his eyes. "Are you really jealous of a _kid?_ First of all, he's 19 years old. Secondly, you're my guy and no one in the world will ever change that. I have your initials tattooed into the inside of my ring finger for fucks sakes. My interest in you isn't going anywhere."

Mickey sighed and looked at his own ring finger with the initials I.G. tattooed on the inside of it. He looked up at Ian who was focusing on the road.

"Fine. You know how I get when other people try to even look at what's mine." Mickey said as he turned out the window to sulk.

Ian let out a small chuckle and put a hand on Mickey's thigh. "I know, babe. You getting so jealous and overprotective sort of turns me on."

Mickey swatted Ian's hand away. "I'm not ruining this suit. This was supposed to be the back-up one. I'm not having you fucking get cum all over it."

"How 'bout I cum in you instead?"

"Christ. Would you just keep your focus on the road so we can get the cash and get this night over with?" Mickey said in annoyance.

Ian brought his hand back on to the wheel and smirked. "Alright, grumpy pants. We're almost there anyway, I think."

Ian turned on to the off ramp and noticed a blocked off street approaching.

"This it?" Ian asked, looking at the deserted road with cones blocking it off.

"Yeah. Let me move the cones so you can drive through. It's down that road." Mickey said as he got out and moved the cones, signaling Ian to move forward.

Once Ian pulled the car forward, Mickey moved the cones back to where they were and tossed the cigarette to the ground before getting back into the car. Ian continued forward, starting to worry that the street race already got busted. He noticed headlights ahead and kept moving. Finally, he saw the crowd of people surrounding the two cars waiting to race Ian's Nismo. Everyone cleared a path allowing his car to pull up in between the two cars. They stepped out of the car as everyone closed the gap.

"Milkovich!" A very tall and muscular man yelled getting out of his blue Subaru STI next to Ian's car.

"Sup Richie. Ready to lose six grand?" Mickey answered, shaking his hand and bringing the man in for a quick hug.

"You're the one that's losing six grand, big guy." Rich teased and moved his gaze to Ian before speaking, "Who's this?"

Mickey smiled and put a hand on Ian's arm, showing him off proudly. "This is my boyfriend, Ian. Ian, this is Richie who's about to lose six grand to me."

"Nice to meet you." Ian said, feeling a bit shy around the large group of people.

"Sorry you're stuck with this fucking jackass, Ian." Richie teased and Mickey flipped him off.

Two brunette girls in black tube tops and black mini skirts holding flags approached them.

"You guys almost ready? It's cold as balls out here." One of the girls complained, wrapping her arms around Richie.

"Maybe if you wore some clothes, you wouldn't be freezing." Mickey muttered.

The girl rolled her eyes and flipped Mickey off before walking to the front of the cars with the other girl following close behind.

"I see you like your girls how you like your cars, Rich." Mickey said.

"And how's that?" Rich asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Cheap, used and slow." Mickey teased as Richie rolled his eyes and lighty shoved the shorter man.

"Alright, alright. Where's Nick at? He got out of the car to take a piss but he hasn't come back yet." Rich asked, starting to look around the crowd suspiciously.

The three of them walked over to the parked cars and leaned against them, waiting for Nick to come back.

"Cops!" Someone in the crowd yelled holding up a police scanner and everyone began to frantically flea from the scene.

"Fuck." Mickey said as he started to get in to the driver's seat of the Nismo while Ian got into the passenger side.

He started the engine, custom exhaust roaring loudly similar to his Evo. He revved the engine and rolled down his window looking at Richie who got into his own car.

"Ayo fuck Nick. Let's fucking do this now and whoever wins gets the six grand. You down?" Mickey yelled out over the chaos in the background.

"Sure. Hey Bianca, call Dale and tell him we're coming up now. Tell him to stay put until we pass and then he can ditch from the cops." Richie yelled out to Bianca as she handed her flag to the other girl and called Dale.

She hung up the phone and grabbed her flag, moving in between the two cars as their engines revved. Ian felt an adrenaline rush kick in and held onto his seat anticipating Mickey's fast driving.

"Are you boys ready?" Bianca yelled out.

Mickey gripped the steering wheel and brought a small smile onto his face. He was more than ready. Bianca could see it on his face.

"I know you are." She said, pointing in Mickey's direction.

She raised her flag up and brought it down quickly, indicating the race has started. Mickey pushed his foot down on the gas and felt the turbo kick in as they jolted forward, turbo letting off a whooshing sound. Ian looked back at the crowd diminishing as the flashing red and blue lights got closer.

"Mickey the cops are there!" Ian yelled.

Mickey smirked and push down harder on the gas, speeding down the straight-way road neck and neck with Richie. His speedometer read 89 MPH and Ian had to admit he was nervous as they sped down the road. Mickey cut the wheel hard to drift around the corner, Ian nearly screaming as the force of the hard turn held him down into the seat.

They were quickly approaching the make-shift finish line that was created where Dale was standing by and Ian closed his eyes, feeling worried they would hit the man.

"And this is why Subies suck." Mickey chuckled to himself as Richie's Subaru started to break down and the hood began to smoke.

Ian opened his eyes to see that Mickey clearly won, but they were still approaching Dale at a pretty high speed.

"M-Mickey.." Ian muttered.

Mickey continued to move forward without saying a word.

"Mickey!" Ian yelled.

The brunette snickered and slammed his foot down on the brake. Ian flung forward and fell back into his seat by the restraint of his seatbelt. The car stopped only a few feet away from Dale who also looked like he may have shit himself.

Mickey put the car in reverse and sped backwards to Richie's now broken down car.

"I'll give you a ride out of here for six grand?" Mickey said feeling cocky.

Richie cursed and grabbed a small bag out of his car, deserting it and jumping in the backseat of the Nismo. The flashing blue lights were approaching and Dale ran away to hide while Mickey gunned it out of there.

"He's just gonna leave his car there?" Ian asked with wide eyes and Mickey chuckled.

"Not his car. He stole it thinking he could beat a fuckin' Nismo with it. Speaking of which, six grand please." Mickey said holding out a hand to the backseat.

Richie sighed and handed Mickey the bag.

"See, he knew he was gonna lose. Even brought a bag for the cash and everything." Mickey said teasingly to Ian.

"And you didn't?" Richie yelled from the back.

"Fuck no. Ain't no way in hell a Subaru was beating me." Mickey spit out matter-of-factly.

Mickey drove through the cones at the end of the road and made it onto the highway and out of police sight. He dropped a very angry Richie off to his shitty apartment and Ian dialed Mandy's number to tell her they'd be right on time. After hanging up, Ian noticed he had a text message.

Ryan (6:15PM): U on the way?

Ian (6:16PM): See you in 5. Be ready.

Ian looked up at Mickey who had a huge shit-eating grin plastered across his face from the ass whooping he just gave Richie.

"Told Ryan we're on the way. Let's hurry up so we can get this night over with and so I can congratulate you properly for you win later." Ian said, running his hand up Mickey's thigh, causing him to slightly swerve.

Mickey swatted his hand away reminding the redhead that this suit was _not_ to be ruined. Ian chuckled darkly and pulled out another cigarette, needing the smoke to calm his nerves as he prepared for the stress of Mandy and Jimmy's rehearsal dinner.


	2. Play Nice, Mickey

Mickey pulled up to Ryan's apartment building and sighed heavily. 

"The fuck's taking him so long?" Mickey asked, looking out the window as snowflakes started to lightly sprinkle down.

"We literally just pulled into the parking lot like 15 seconds ago. Relax, babe." Ian said before kissing his boyfriend on the cheek.

"Can't believe it's already the first day of December. Fuck the cold weather." Mickey said as he glared at the snowflakes, feeling extra cynical at the moment. 

Ian shook his head as Mickey moved his gaze to the door of the apartment building and saw Ryan walking out, heading towards their car. His suit was a deep gray color with a purple tie. He was slender but fit and was the same height as Ian. His hair was chestnut brown, cut similarly to the way Mickey's was. Ryan had a stud earing on his left ear and a tattoo of a rose on the right side of his neck along with a full sleeve of tattoos on his right arm that was covered up by his suit. Ryan flashed a perfect smile and Ian politely waved. Mickey rolled his eyes. He hated how good the younger man looked.

Ryan opened the back door and sat down, both Ian and Mickey getting a whiff of the man's cologne. It was the same cologne Mickey wore. Mickey adjusted his rearview mirror and narrowed his eyes at the younger man.

"Wow, Ian. You're Nismo's dope!" Ryan complimented, naturally causing Ian to blush.

Mickey backed out of the spot and slammed on his breaks causing Ryan to fling forward, smacking his face onto the back of Mickey's seat. Ryan groaned and wiped his hand over his lip to see a little blood. Ian shot a glare at Mickey who was smirking deviously. 

"Sorry Ry guy. Thought I saw a cat." Mickey said sarcastically and Ian rolled his eyes, pulling out a tissue from the center console and handed it to Ryan.

"It's quite alright, Mick." Ryan muttered as he dabbed the tissue on to his lip.

"So, is Paco coming tonight or just to the wedding tomorrow?" Ian asked. 

"He's already there with Sarah." Ryan answered. 

"Your uncle and his new girlfriend couldn't pick you up?" Mickey asked bluntly earning a punch on the leg from Ian.

Ryan smirked. 

"Could have. Really wanted to ride in Ian's new car though."

Mickey gripped the wheel and Ian chuckled at Ryan dishing the attitide right back. Mickey sucked on the inside of his cheek as he peeked at the younger man in the mirror. He was staring back at Mickey with a sly grin. The brunette narrowed his eyes and slammed on the brakes, Ryan's face hitting the back of the seat again.

"The fuck, Mickey!" Ian yelled. 

"Jeeze Louise, these darn cats keep coming out of no where. You should really buckle up back there, Ry guy."

"Ry guy?" Ian asked completely unamused. 

Ryan sighed and buckled his seatbelt before Mickey decided to see another imaginary cat. They sat in an awkward silence until Ryan decided to break it.

"Ian, all the guys miss you at Divine. Remember that old dude that used to come in and hit on you?" Ryan asked, seeing the fire blazing in Mickey's eyes.

"Gotta be a little more specific. There were a lot of old dudes who used to hit on me." Ian teased.

"It was my first week and your last week. Big Bill?"

Ian's eyes widened in realization and he let out a small laugh. 

"Christ. Don't tell me that old fuck still comes in. He was a shitty tipper, too."

"He comes in every Tuesday and Wednesday night. Even asks for you by name. I shit you not."

Ian and Ryan laughed at the memories of the club that Ian used to work at and Ryan currently works at two nights a week while he's not out on runs. Mickey rolled his eyes, wishing Ryan wasn't buckled in so he could miraculously spot another cat. He turned on his iPod and choose a heavy metal song, putting the volume up to drown them out. Mickey smiled feeling content to see they were done chatting.

When they arrived to the hotel, Ian immediately got out of the car and stormed off to the front door of the building. Mickey sighed and followed after him as Ryan kept his distance. 

"The fuck's your problem, Mick?" Ian asked.

"Little shit's trying to discretely hit on you right in front of me! _'Oh, Ian. Love your car. Oh, Ian. Remember when we used to work at the fucking club together all of 3 shifts total. Oh, Ian. Let me suck your dick!'"_ Mickey mocked the younger man in a ridiculous sounding voice.

Ian rolled his eyes.

"He did not tell me to suck his dick."

"He might as well have! Dude's straight up macking on you like he always does!" Mickey whispered loudly flailing his arms up in aggravation. 

"You guys need a moment to sort shit out or whatever?" Ryan interrupted and Mickey spun around to give him a death glare.

"No, Ryan. We're fine. Mickey's just having an off day." Ian said mustering up a smile. 

"Alright, well my uncle texted me and is looking for me so I'll see you guys up there." Ryan said as he put his hands in his pockets and walked past them to enter the building. 

Ian dropped his smile and turned back around to face Mickey. The redhead bought his hands up to gently hold Mickey's face. 

"Mick, I love _you._ It's always gonna be you. Not anyone else, ever. Plus, I'm not into the whole robbing the cradle thing so you really don't have anything to worry about." Ian said as Mickey looked down from his gaze and nodded.

"Alright, now can we go in there and try to have a good night so we can go home after and make it an even better night?"

"Yeah. Need you tonight." Mickey muttered as he planted his lips onto Ian's as the snow sprinkled down on them.

Ryan watched them from the window on the top floor where the rehearsal dinner was being held. The younger man gritted his teeth and felt a hand on his shoulder nearly giving him a heart attack. 

"Hey Ryan! Paco's looking for you." Mandy said.

Ryan blushed and walked away quickly to head over to Paco's table. Mandy raised and eyebrow and looked out the window, seeing her brother and his lover making out under the streetlight in the snow. She smiled softly, feeling happy for them but then suddenly furrowed her brow as she realized Ryan had been watching them. She shrugged it off and walked over to the table with Jimmy and where her brothers, Ian and Jennifer would all sit at.

The hotel was filled with beautiful flowers and extravagant decor, definitely a bit over the top for a rehearsal dinner. Even her dress was slightly over the top; all white, knee length with a small train that ran down the back with white laced sleeves, dress fitting like a glove. But Mandy wanted everything to be perfect, so over the top was absolutely suitable. 

She walked over to her fiance and kissed him, breaking from the kiss to look up and see Iggy, Joey and Tony stepping out of the elevator and arguing about something nonsensical. 

"Dude, I already told you. Ryan Reynolds is Deadpool. _Not_ Ryan Seacrest, you fucking halfwit." Joey scolded Iggy.

"No way. I know it's Seacrest." Iggy replied.

"Why do I always get stuck with you dumbasses." Tony muttered under his breath as Mandy walked over and hugged him.

"Hey, bride to be! Gonna ask me to walk you down the aisle yet and tell me Ashton Kutcher was just punking me when you asked Mick instead?" Tony teased.

"Do you see Ashton anywhere?" Mandy teased back and released from the embrace, moving to her other two brothers to hug them. 

"Mickey late or somethin'?" Joey asked.

As if on cue, the elevator dinged and out walked Mickey, Ian and Jennifer. Tony immeditaly turned around and bolted to the bathroom when he saw Jennifer. 

"Still hiding from me, I see." Jennifer muttered.

"He's probably too embarassed to face you. Shit, I would be too if my chick walked in on me fucking another girl. Well, chicks if wasn't into dudes." Mickey said and Jennifer sighed. 

"Hey guys!" Mandy exclaimed and hugged each of them starting with Jennifer first.

"Please don't let my douchebag brother get you down. We're gonna have a great weekend, okay?" Mandy said smiling at Jennifer who smiled back and nodded. 

After Mandy hugged Ian she wrapped her arms around Mickey, not hugging him since that night they killed Chris last year.

"Paco's nephew was staring at you guys while you were down in the parking lot making out like a couple of teenagers." Mandy whispered and Mickey pulled away, feeling his blood starting to boil all over again.

"He fucking wants Ian's shit. I swear to God-"

"Whatever you're about to say or do, just don't. This is my weekend and you're not gonna ruin it by trying to throw down with the boss's nephew in front of everyone. Now you play nice, Mickey." Mandy teased as she booped her finger on Mickey's nose before walking back to the table. 

Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey's waist from behind and kissed the crook of his neck.

"Yeah, Mick. You play nice." Ian teased. 

Mickey shook his head in amusement and they headed over to the table. Jennifer was placed directly across from Tony and immeditaly switched places with Iggy to sit on the other side of Ian. Tony avoided eye contact with her and kept his gaze down at the table, feeling guilty for what he did. She rolled her eyes and faced Ian.

"So how's your new job in sales?" Jennifer asked as Ian was in mid-sip of a glass of champagne.

Ian nearly choked on the champagne forgetting that she didn't know what he actually did for a living. Mickey quietly chuckled to himself as he listened to Ian nervously answer her question. 

"Oh, um. Good. Great. It's um.. Yeah, it's good. How's Divine?"

Jennifer furrowed her brow but shook off Ian's weirdness.

"Sucks without you. The new guy, Ryan, helps with creepers trying to get in my pants. Other than that, same old shit different day."

Mickey snapped his neck up and looked in Jennifer's direction when he heard her say Ryan's name.

"Don't tell me you're friends with that little douchebag?" Mickey asked. 

"Why not? He's really nice and funny. He's gay, unfortuantely for me, since _some_ of us can't keep it in our pants so now I have to find a good guy who can." Jennifer said loudly and shot a glare at Tony who continued to stare down at the table, face turning beet red.

"I don't buy it for one second. He's a little skeeze." Mickey snapped. 

"Jesus, Mick. What's up with the animosity?" Jennifer asked. 

"He's just jealous because a cute younger guy is into me." Ian teased and Jennifer grinned widely.

"Mickey, why are you so fucking adorable?" Jennifer asked as she continued to grin.

"Oh, so now he's cute?" Mickey questioned, raising an eyebrow at Ian. 

"Christ, Mick. We've already gone over this. Let's just try to have a good night, okay? Fuck that kid." Ian said, Mickey glaring at him.

"Not in the literal sense. Why are you so bothered by him? I'm not even flirting back and I've told you a million times I'm only interested in you."

Mickey sighed heavily and flipped Jennifer off as she pretended to motion that she was eating popcorn. 

"Fuck off, Jennifer. I just beat the shit out of a dude since _you_ couldn't keep it in your pants."

"Fuck you, Mickey. Clearly you need to get laid." Jennifer said as she stood up and stormed off to the bathroom. 

"Jennifer, wait. I'm sorry! I'm a dick." Mickey yelled and stood up to follow after her.

She turned around before entering the bathroom to face him and took a deep breath. 

"I get you're totally stressed. Ian's super attractive and people are gonna look. It's human nature. But Ian fucking loves you. He got your goddamn initials tattooed into his ring finger for fucks sake. Just drop it and show him that you trust him. It's not like you can just go ripping off every single guy's head that looks at your man with googly eyes."

"Wanna bet?" Mickey asked teasingly and Jennifer rolled her eyes, lightly pushing the man back.

"Guess I needed to hear that from someone not in our relationship. I _am_ really sorry for being a dick. Just makes me angry when other dudes want what's mine, you know? Love makes you do crazy shit."

"Mickey Milkovich, I hope to find a guy like you one day. Straight, of course." She lightly chuckled, though, a tear drop rolling down her cheek.

Mickey smiled softly and wrapped his arms around her, feeling she needed the embrace. She cried into his shoulder and he gently rubbed a hand on her back. He thought he saw a flash and looked up to see Ryan aiming his phone at them. The younger man quickly walked away and Mickey shook his head, figuring he was just doing something douchey per usual. He wanted to go over to Ryan and knock him the fuck out, but he promised Mandy he wouldn't ruin her big weekend. Instead, he held Jennifer until she pulled away and thanked him for the support before going into the bathroom. 

Mickey walked back over to the table and draped his arm over Ian's shoulders.

"What'd I miss?" 

"Jennifer kick your ass back down to reality?" Ian asked with a smirk.

"Pretty much. I'm starving. What are we eating?" Mickey asked.

He decided to drop the subject of Ryan and would try his best to enjoy the rest of the night with the love of his life and his sister who was getting married in the morning.


	3. Nightmares

Ian abruptly sat up in bed, panting heavily and drenched in sweat. He looked at the clock that only read 3:05 am and sighed before laying back down. He felt Mickey's arm around his waist pulling him in closer to the brunette's body. 

"Nightmares again?" Mickey mumbled with a raspy sleepy voice.

"Yeah." Ian whispered.

Mickey moved his arm as he stretched and sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes the the heel of his hand.

"You take your pills?" Mickey asked, feeling more awake

Ian exhaled heavily.

"No. I just forgot to yesterday."

"You want me to go get 'em for you?" Mickey asked. 

Ian smiled softly and nodded. Mickey got out of bed and opened the door of his room to enter the hallway. He tip-toed to the stairs, not wanting to wake his brothers whose rooms were down the hallway as well. He went down to the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge as well as Ian's meds that had their own drawer with a piece of paper tape to it reading, _'Ian's drawer. Don't open unless you want Mickey to fuck you up.'_

That always made Ian laugh when he'd go to get his meds and he'd see the warning paper that Mickey made on his behalf. Mickey had done everything he could to make sure Ian felt comfortable, including trying his best to keep him away from the shitty jobs Paco would assign him. Ian hadn't done anything past being a getaway driver, doing a few drug runs, or mediating a beat down since joining their gang, but Mickey knew that wouldn't last much longer. He did have a strong say about what Ian would be doing as he was Paco's new number one after Chris' death, but sometimes Paco's say was the final say. In the meantime, he would do his best to shelter the redhead and keep him away from the dangerous shit.

Mickey opened the drawer to grab the medication and headed back up the stairs. He slowly cracked the bedroom door open to see that Ian was sitting up looking down at his phone, the light shining so only his face was visible. Mickey smiled, feeling lucky to have someone so perfect for him. Neither of them were anywhere near being perfect, but they were absolutely perfect for eachother and balanced one another out. Mickey entered the room and shut the door behind him before getting back into bed.

"Got you water so you don't try to dry-swallow them like a fuckin' weirdo. Still don't know how you do that shit, it makes my skin crawl just thinking about it." Mickey said as he wiggled his body feeling uncomfortable from the thought. 

Ian laughed and swallowed the pills down with the water. He looked at Mickey who was already staring up at him.

"You don't have to always be making sure I take my pills."

"I know I don't have to but I want to." Mickey answered softly. 

"Makes me feel handicapped or whatever." Ian said as he looked the other way and Mickey rolled his eyes.

"You're not handicapped, I just care about you. So shut the fuck up and let me care, alright?"

Ian lightly chuckled at Mickey still struggling with talking about his emotions and always having to season his words with a pinch of South Side, as Ian would say. It wasn't like Mickey was completely incapable of talking about his feelings, It's just that those talks were very far and few between. Ian didn't mind, though. He knew that Mickey loved him and would do anything for him so that was enough for him. 

"I'm going back to sleep so that I'm not any more of an asshole than I usually am for Mandy's wedding. You need anything else before I knock out?" Mickey asked as he adjusted his pillow. 

"Nope. I'm going back to sleep, too." Ian said as he kissed Mickey's lips softly and plopped back down into the bed.

Ian turned on his side to face the night stand, feeling Mickey's arm wrap around his waist. Ian stared at the picture in the frame on the night stand. The picture was of them on the Fourth of July, Ian piggybacking Mickey while the brunette had his head turned staring into Ian's eyes with fireworks that were perfectly captured in the background of the photo. 

******************************

For the Fourth of July weekend, Ian, Jimmy, and all of the Milkoviches stayed at Paco's lake house. He and Sarah were down in Mexico to visit his family but he decided to give the keys over to them so they could enjoy the weekend, too.

At night, there were fireworks going off to celebrate the holiday and Mandy wanted to take a picture of Ian and her brother while the fireworks were going off. Mickey thought it was too cliche to take a picture with fireworks in the background and refused her request.

She begged for Mickey to just pose so she could take the picture but he continued to refuse. Ian decided the only way he was going to get the brunette to take the picture was to do it in a way he least expected. Ian went behind the man to run and jump on his back, wrapping his limbs around him like a spider monkey. Mickey flung around startled by the red head.

"The fuck are you doing?" Mickey asked, fear turning into laughter.

"Oh yanno, just hangin' out." Ian answered matter-of-factly. 

"You're so fucking lame." Mickey teased before he turned his head to look at Ian.

Ian craned his neck over Mickey's shoulder to stare into his eyes.

"I love you, Mickey."

"I love you too." 

A giant golden colored firework lit up the sky as it sparkled like stars. Mandy grabbed the camera and snapped the picture at the perfect time, capturing one of Ian's favorite memories.

*******************************

Ian smiled at the picture and closed his eyes to let sleep take him before the wedding in only a few hours.


	4. You Started a War

The alarm went off at 7:00 am and Mickey groaned as he buried his head under the pillow. Ian reached over and hit the off button on the alarm to silence the sound. He sat up and yawned, feeling particularly groggy this morning. As he started to get out of bed, a tattooed hand grabbed his arm.

Mickey mumbled something from under the pillow but Ian couldn't determine what he said as the sound was muffled. 

"Uh yeah, pancakes for breakfast." Ian said as he figured Mickey was mumbling about pancakes as that was his usual choice in breakfast foods.

Mickey mumbled again, voice still muffled by the pillow.

"Yup. If you let go of my arm, I'm gonna jump in the shower and I'll make you pancakes."

Mickey groaned loudly and uncovered the pillow from his head.

"I said shower sex not pancakes."

Ian bursted out into laughter and Mickey shook his head as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Still want those pancakes after, though." Mickey teased as he got up and headed for the door.

"Needy needy." Ian tsked, following Mickey out to the bathroom and closing the door behind them.

After brushing their teeth, Ian ran the shower making sure it was hot enough for him as he liked it to burn on his skin. Mickey stripped off his clothes and entered the shower, also enjoying the burning temperature. Ian followed suit and shut the sliding glass door in the shower after stepping in. Mickey faced Ian and wrapped his arms around the red head's waist as Ian wrapped his arms around the latter's neck. Ian pressed his lips against Mickey's as the brunette pulled him in closer.

Ian kissed him passionately, slowly opening his mouth to take in Mickey's tongue. Mickey softly moaned into the kiss as Ian brought his hands down to squeeze the brunette's ass. Ian pushed into Mickey, pressing his back against the wall as he ran his hands back up the brunette's chest, continuing to deepen the kiss under the hot spray.

Ian slowly stuck a finger into Mickey's puckered hole, causing him to jerk back slightly. Once Ian's finger was in, he began to slowly move it around as he listened to Mickey's soft sighs. As he slowly started to add in another finger, there was pounding on the bathroom door that uninterrupted their intimate moment. 

"Ay fuck heads! There's other people who live here and need to shower, too! We gotta leave in an hour!" Tony yelled through the door.

"Fuck off! Iggy hasn't showered in like 5 years so get out of here with that 'everyone needs to shower' bullshit." Mickey yelled back.

Ian sighed and pulled out his fingers causing Mickey to make a small yelping noise.

"I'm ending that streak today. Mandy's orders." Iggy said from behind the door and Tony continued to bang on the door.

"For fucks - just would you stupid fucks give me a minute? Jesus." Mickey yelled back.

"Sorry about that. I can't wait until these fuckers move out already." Mickey muttered as he quickly lathered himself in soap as Ian did the same. 

Once they got out of the shower, they wrapped themselves up in their towels and Mickey pushed the door open to see Tony leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Mickey rolled his eyes and headed into his bedroom to change into another suit. His vest was a deep purple today as he was the best man while Ian and the other Milkovich brothers had a lighter purple vest on that matched the bride's maids.

Ian and Mickey went down stairs to make pancakes and waited for Mickey's brothers to get down so they could leave. Mickey looked out the window to see it had no longer been snowing but his black Evo was dusted with snow. He sighed as he grabbed his coat and a snow brush. 

"Gonna start the car. Tell these fuckers to hurry." Mickey said as he ventured out into the cold. 

The other three Milkovich brothers made it down the stairs and went into the kitchen to eat granola bars since Mickey strictly ordered Ian not to make them pancakes. They all walked out to the car and headed over to the church where the wedding was, only a block away from the hotel they had the rehearsal dinner at last night and where the reception would be held today.

As they got out of the car, they say Paco walking towards them.

"Hey, boss. Looking sharp." Tony complimented his boss as the others rolled their eyes.

"Tone, you gotta a little brown on your nose. Wipe that shit off." Paco said as the others laughed.

"Ian, can you come with me for a second?" Paco asked and Mickey's stance became rigid.

Ian shrugged and walked away with him. As they walked, Paco began to speak. 

"I've been going easy on you for quite some time now. I think it's time we step your game up a bit with a new job. What do you think?" Paco asked.

"Well what kind of job are we talking here?" Ian asked feeling skeptical. 

"I need a robbery."

"Where?" 

"Gonna need you to rob a bank. The head teller in this bank owes me big time and doesn't have the funds. Tomorrow on his day off I'm sending you, Ryan, Joey and Iggy there while Mick and Tone pay the head teller a visit to his home."

Ian swallowed slowly, feeling nervous about the job.

"We can't let the other pussy gangs in Chicago think that we're weak. We haven't made noise in a while so this would be a good thing." Paco continued.

"Does Mickey know you're sending me off without him?"

"No, and he's not attached to your hip so he'll deal. So tomorrow I'll text you the details. Are we clear on this plan?"

"Crystal." Ian nervously answered. 

Paco smiled and patted Ian's cheek with his hand before walking back to his car where Sarah and Ryan were. Ian could feel Mickey's gaze burning into him as he turned around and headed back over to the Milkoviches. 

"What'd he say?" Mickey asked.

"I have to rob a bank tomorrow with Joey, Ig and Ryan while you and Tony fuck up some bank teller."

"Abso-fucking-lutely not! I'm not letting you rob a bank, A, and B, not with amateurs and some fucking 19 year old who's barely old enough to wipe his own ass. This is bullshit and it's not happening." Mickey said angrily. 

"Hey, I'm not an amateur! Iggy's the dumbass over here!" Joey defended causing Iggy to shove him.

The two brothers began bickering and Ian turned his gaze back to Mickey. 

"Paco was pretty set on this plan, Mick. I don't think you're gonna make him budge on this."

Mickey ran a hand through his hair and smiled sarcastically. 

"He's fucking with me, that's what this is. The dude's clearly fucking with me because anyone with a fucking brain would see how bad of an idea this is!"

"Mickey I don't-"

"Hey, guys. Hear about the job we have to do tomorrow? I'm fucking nervous to rob a bank I mean..." Ryan stopped as he noticed Mickey froze in place deadpanning him and clenching his fist in his hair.

"Ryan, now's not really a good time. Mick, we've gotta get inside so you can get ready to walk Mandy down the aisle. I'll be sitting up front." Ian said as he smiled softly and headed inside with the other Milkoviches, all except Mickey. 

Ryan stared at Mickey as the older man slowly composed himself and relaxed his tense stance. Mickey sniffed and brought a hand to his nose before taking a step closer to Ryan. 

"Ian and the others may not see through your bullshit, but I do. Don't fucking test me, runt." Mickey gritted through his teeth as he pushed past Ryan and headed to the side door, not looking back.

Once inside, he saw Mandy and suddenly all of his anger diminished for the moment. He smiled at his sister, seeing how happy she was and how beautiful she looked in her mermaid style wedding dress. She flashed a smile at her brother while Jennifer and the three other bride's maids were adjusting her veil. 

"You really look beautiful, Mands." Mickey said and all the girls swooned at Mickey's momentary soft side.

He chuckled and held out his arm.

"You ready to get married and shit? Same dick for the rest of your life, you know." Mickey teased and Mandy rolled her eyes before wrapping her arm around his to walk down the aisle. 

The sound of chatter in the church diminished as the song Canon in D began to play. Everyone turned their heads to the back of the room as the three bridesmaids and three groomsmen began to walk forward along with the flower girl and ring bearer.

Mandy and Mickey finally walked out and everyone quietly gasped taking in her beauty. Jimmy smiled at the alter, watching his bride make her way to the alter. As Mickey gave his sister away to Jimmy, he whispered just quietly enough for Jimmy to hear, "Better not fuck this up or else I'm coming for you."

Jimmy shook his head as he continued to smile at his beautiful bride.

******************************

After the ceremony, everyone made their way back to the hotel for the reception. It was open bar, so naturally everyone was drawn to the bar getting drinks as the servers were preparing the food. Mickey ordered a Jack and coke while Ian ordered a Cosmo before heading back to the table.

"Easy on the alcohol. It fucks with your meds." Mickey said as he watched Ian down his drink.

Ian raised an eyebrow and got up to get another. Mickey shook his head and rolled his eyes, not expecting any other reaction from Ian.

Mickey sipped his drink and watched as Ian went up to the bar and ordered another drink.

"You see Jennifer around?" Tony asked as he sat down at the table blocking the view of Ian.

"No fucking idea. Haven't you fucked with her enough? She's too good for your cheating ass."

Tony sighed, "I know she is. I just wanted to apologize and make things right between us. Maybe even try to be friends."

Mickey raised an eyebrow and took a sip of his drink before answering. 

"Friends don't fuck, Tone. You and her could never be just friends."

"I know but-"

Screaming came from the bar area and both Mickey and Tony jumped up to sprint over there. Mickey looked around the room to find Ian, pale as a ghost, staring down at a black trash bag as only a few guests were surrounding him. No one else noticed the screaming so he wanted to draw the least amount of attention as possible. 

"It's fine, guys. It's just a trash bag. Mandy and Jimmy should be here soon so you guys should go back to your tables and we'll have the wait staff come serve your drinks." Mickey said.

"But I thought I saw blood!" A woman said frantically. 

"Nah, it's just a mixture of old condiments and unused drink mix that the bar tenders probably fucked up using or something." Mickey lied.

The girl nodded and made her way back to the table, the few other guests following close behind. Once they were out of sight, Mickey moved his gaze back on Ian who was still frozen and staring at the bag. Mickey grabbed the bag and took a peek inside, wincing away at the horrible smell.

"Mick, take it to the bathroom and look." Tony said.

Mickey nodded and went into the bathroom, locking the doors behind him. He held his breath and opened the bag to see Paco's brother's severed head and a note attached to the face. It read:

_Paco,_

_Last year, your crew killed a few members of my crew. Now we're after yours. Benny was the first casualty but I assure you that we will go right down the fucking chain until every single one of you is dead. You'll be left last so you can watch everyone you care about die. You started a fucking war that you sure as hell are going to lose. Enjoy the wedding._

_-Julio_

"Fuck.." Mickey whispered as he pulled out his phone and dialed Paco's number to have him run to the bathroom.


	5. One Step Closer

"Pac, I'm so sorry. I-"

Paco lifted his hand up to silence Mickey while he stared down at the trash bag and held the note in his hand. Mickey remained silent as he watched his boss unravel before him. Paco kicked his foot against the trash bin next to the sink in the bathroom, knocking the trash onto the floor. He grunted and began yelling in rage as he continued to kick the trash bin. Once he finally stopped attacking the bin, he began to pant heavily and ran a hand over his buzzed-down hair. Mickey stepped closer to the man and put a hand on his back, the touch instantly causing Paco to drop to his knees and sob into his hands. 

"I'm so sorry, Pac." Mickey whispered as his boss continued to whimper. 

Paco looked up at Mickey with ocean eyes.

"He was my little brother. I should have fuckin' been there for him. He wasn't even part of this shit. I should have fucking been there. Fuck." He said with a shakey voice before covering his face with his hands again and continued to cry.

"We're gonna make sure Julio pays for this. We won't let Benny die in vain." Mickey assured the man.

Paco eventually composed himself and stood up. He walked over to the sink and splashed water onto his face. He took a deep breath and turned around to face Mickey. 

"Anyone else see this?" Paco asked, nodding to the trash bag with his brother's head in it.

"Some girls but I convinced them it was nothing. I think Ian and Tone might have seen it but I'm not sure." 

"We don't tell anyone else. Not even in the crew. And we don't tell anyone about the letter, _including_ Ian and Tony. As my number one, do you understand?" Paco asked, staring into Mickey's eyes.

Mickey silently stared back at him, not wanting to keep a secret this big from his boyfriend especially when they were _all_ in danger. 

"Boss, the letter basically says that they're gonna snuff us out one by one. Don't you think the others should know?"

"Absolutely not. I don't want the others on edge and thinking I'm losing my shit over here. You tell Ian and Tone to keep their mouths shut about what they saw. We'll tell the others Benny was in an accident. No one else needs to know anything further. Do I make myself clear?"

Mickey chewed on the inside of his cheek, not feeling on-board with Paco's plan. Paco slapped the palm of his hand against the tile wall.

"I said, do I make myself clear Mikhailo!" Paco bellowed. 

"Yes, sir." Mickey muttered under his breath. 

Paco exhaled and adjusted his coat before nodding. Without another word, he grabbed the trash bag and walked out of the bathroom to head outside and put the bag in the trunk of his car. Mickey crouched down and picked up the trash off the floor. He stood back up and turned to face the mirror, feeling disgusted with the weak looking man staring back at him.Tony and Ian suddenly walked into the bathroom causing him to spin around and face them.

"What happened, Mick?" Tony asked.

Ian stared off at nothing with dead eyes, still in shock after seeing the head in the bag. Death didn't usually shake him up like this. He even watched Chris die, but he expected it. Was prepared for it. He was _not_ prepared to see what was in that bag, however. 

Mickey slowly brought his eyes to the red head and immediately felt guilty. He hated that he put Ian in danger to begin with just by dating him and he hated knowing he would have to keep a secret from the latter. He felt that he was responsible for not being there to stop Ian from looking in that bag and there was nothing he could ever do to erase the horrible images that would forever pollute the red head's mind.

"Was there really a head in that bag?" Tony asked, breaking Mickey's thoughts of regret and self-loathing.

"Yeah. It was Benny. Paco said we can't say anything to the others. Doesn't want to draw any unnecessary attention to it. He said he's gonna tell people Benny died in an accident. So make sure you keep what you saw to yourself."

Ian snapped out of his haze and looked up at Mickey completely emotionless. 

"H-How did he die, Mick?"

"Not sure." He answered short and looked away as Ian furrowed his brow, sensing Mickey was lying.

"Didn't Paco just walk out with the bag?" Tony asked. 

"Yup. Now stop asking fuckin' questions I don't have answers to. He just said to keep our mouths shut about what we saw and carry on with our lives." Mickey said sounding cryptic. 

"Whatever you say, Mick." Tony said, not entirely trusting what his brother was saying. 

He dropped it and walked out of the bathroom. Mickey looked up to see green eyes burning a hole into him.

"So you gonna tell me the same bullshit story again or are you gonna tell me the truth?"

Mickey closed his eyes and sighed. 

"Ian, there's nothing to tell you. If there was, you'd be the first person I'd tell."

"Then why are you acting shifty as fuck right now?"

Mickey opened his eyes and stared back at his boyfriend, trying his best to hold back tears. It literally pained him to lie to Ian. Though, it suddenly occurred to him that he was only lying, ultimately, to protect Ian. He paused for a moment, thinking carefully before speaking. 

"Just trust me. There's nothing that you need to know right now. I know that sounds cagey, but please trust me. As soon as you need to know, I'll tell you. I promise." He said sincerely.

Ian felt the sincerity behind his words and dropped it. He nodded his head and let out a sigh. Mickey moved closer and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. 

"I'm sorry you had to see that. I always wanna be there to protect you. I'm sorry I wasn't there in that moment." Mickey whispered. 

"It's fine, Mick. I know you always want what's best for me."

Mickey pulled his boyfriend in closer against his body, inhaling the red head's scent. He _always_ wanted what was best for Ian. He decided that not telling him about the letter was what's best for him at this time. He didn't want Ian to panic and worry every day as he knew the added stress wouldn't mix well with his boyfriend's mental condition. Mickey vowed to himself that he wouldn't let Julio or anyone else hurt Ian and he'd do whatever it takes to keep that promise.

Both men looked over at the door as the sound of cheering and clapping roared on the other side indicating that Mandy and Jimmy finally arrived.

"We should probably get out there." Ian suggested as he pulled away from the embrace. 

Mickey nodded and mustered up a smile. He opened the door for Ian, gesturing a hand forward to let the red head out first. Ian lightly chuckled. 

"Thank you kindly."

Mickey shook his head and followed him out as the DJ was announcing the new Mr. and Mrs.

"I want everyone to give a warm welcome to the new Mr. and Mrs. Lishman!" The DJ introduced as the guests cheered and clapped watching Jimmy carry Mandy out on to the dance floor. Mickey and Ian sat down at their table and Jennifer smacked Ian's arm. 

"Jesus. You guys couldn't wait to fuck at home? You were in the bathroom for over 40 minutes!" She scolded.

"Christ, we weren't fucking. Now shut up and enjoy your fuckin' prime rib, bitch." Mickey shot back at her, earning a perfectly manicured middle finger in response. 

They moved their gaze back to the groom and bride as the song _A Thousand Years_ by Christina Perri began to play. Everyone in the room could feel the warmth of Mandy's smile as they watched the newly weds slow dance. 

Jennifer began to sniffle when she saw Jimmy silently singing the words of the song to his bride. Mickey rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, "So fucking gay."

Ian shot a glare in his direction causing Mickey to flail his arms up. 

"What?" He asked and Ian rolled his eyes, moving his gaze back on to Mandy and Jimmy.

"Look at them. They're so fucking happy. I wish I had something like that." Jennifer whispered to Ian through more sniffles.

Ian smiled softly. He glanced over at Mickey, hoping that one day he'd be able to have a beautiful wedding like this with him. He never thought he'd ever want to get married until he met Mickey. Ian knew that he was it for him and knew that Mickey felt the same way. As if the brunette could sense Ian was thinking about him, Mickey reached for Ian's hand under the table and held it tight for the duration of the song. Ian's heart fluttered as that was exactly what he needed in this moment. 

 

_One step closer..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._   
>  _One step closer._   
>  _I have died every day waiting for you._   
>  _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years._   
>  _I'll love you for a thousand more._
> 
>  
> 
> -Christina Perri❤


	6. We've Got Company

"Hurry up, princess! We ain't got all day!" Joey yelled out of the car window to Ryan who was walking slower than molasses.

Ian snickered as he revved the engine of his Nismo. 

"Surprised your fucking watch dog let you out on your own with us." Iggy teased from the back seat.

"Don't forget what Mick said, Ig." Joey cleared his throat to prepare a Mickey voice, _"Either of you let anyone touch a hair on Ian's head and I'll rip your fuckin' faces off."_

Iggy and Joey began to laugh as they continued to tease Ian about how overprotective Mickey was. Ian chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Ay, look who decided to finally show up!" Joey yelled as Ryan opened the car door and flipped him off.

"It's cold as shit out there. I'm taking my sweet ass time, bro." Ryan replied.

Iggy bursted out into laughter. 

"Right on, _bro._ Yo, _bro._ Come at me, _bro._ Fucking forgot you were 12, bro." Iggy teased and continued to laugh along with the others as Ryan huffed and looked out the window.

Ian pulled out of the parking lot and made his way towards the direction of the bank. If he had to be honest, he was beyond nervous to do his first _real_ job. He wanted to do well and impress Paco, though, it made him even more nervous that he was probably the strongest and definitely the most intelligent person in the car. He shuddered at the thought and continued to focus on the road. 

He parked next to a nearby building that was close to the bank and cut the engine. Joey pulled the V for Vendetta masks out of the black duffle bag and handed out guns to everyone. 

"Alright. If shit goes south, we bolt. I ain't getting arrested or shot because the boss has it out for the head teller. We go in, Ian and Ryan hit the safe. Ig, we'll deal with the hostages. We don't shoot anyone unless we're being shot at. Are we all good with that?" Joey asked as he put the mask on and brought the hood of his sweatshirt under his leather jacket up. 

"As good as one could be who's about to rob a fucking bank." Ian muttered, nerves skyrocketing. 

Everyone else nodded and hid the guns in either their jeans or under their jackets.

"Cool, let's go." Joey ordered. 

They stealthily made it to the front door of the bank and Ryan stayed outside momentarily to spraypaint the security camera lenses. The others ran inside causing the customers and tellers to scream and run. Joey pointed his gun up to the ceiling and pulled the trigger. 

"Nobody fucking move!" Ian yelled, surprising Iggy and Joey who looked at eachother and shrugged before aiming their guns at the tellers and customers. 

"The safe. Where is it?" Ian asked as he pointed his gun at a teller. 

The teller, an older portly man with glasses, slowly pointed a shakey finger to the room off to the side. Joey nodded his head in the direction of the room indicating that Ian go in there. Before he could move, Ryan barged through the front door causing everyone to spin around and look at him.

"We've got company!" He yelled as gun shots began to fly towards the door from outside. 

"Shit." Ian muttered and ran to the room with the safe while everyone else, including the Milkovich brothers and Ryan, ducked down.

"Code!" Ian yelled as the sound of gunshots got closer. 

"Dude, fuck the safe! Let's go!" Ryan yelled as the others got up. 

"What's the _goddamn_ lock code?" Ian repeated and the teller yelled out a series of numbers. 

Ian unlocked the safe and grabbed as much money as he could, putting it into his duffle bag.

"Ian! Let's fucking go!" Ryan repeated as three men wearing random animal masks approached the front door of the bank holding machine guns that they were currently reloading. 

Ian sprinted out of the room and followed after Ryan, Iggy and Joey as they made it out the back door.

"You fucking said my name you douchebag!" Ian panted out angrily at Ryan while they sprinted to the Nismo.

Ryan ignored him, knowing he fucked badly, and continued to focus on running to the car. Gun shots began to fly in their direction and they finally got closer to the Nismo. They made it to the car and before Joey got in, a bullet clipped him in the leg. 

"Fucking shit!" He yelled in agony as he got into the car, slamming the door shut. 

Ian started the car and layed his foot down on the gas, bolting out of there. Joey screamed in pain holding his leg while Ryan tried to hold his hand on the wound to force pressure onto it.

"Am I going to the hospital?" Ian asked frantically. 

"No!" Everyone yelled in unison. 

"Paco's girlfriend, Sarah, is a nurse. She can help." Iggy said.

Ian looked in his rearview mirror to see infamous red and blue lights behind him. 

"Fuck." He said as everyone heard the sirens.

Ian had never gone over 70 MPH and only going that fast when he was on the freeway. He'd been in the car many times with Mickey when the brunette raced away from the cops, but he never thought he'd ever be capable of driving like Mickey let alone out running cops. Only one way to find out, he thought. He pushed his foot down further as he entered the onramp of the freeway.

"Faster!" Iggy yelled from the back. 

_This shit's got 600 horsepower_ Ian remembered Mickey saying. He gripped the wheel as he pushed down on the gas, turbo kicking in and giving off his favorite whooshing sound. Everyone flung backwards as Ian hit 96 MPH in a matter of seconds. He began to weave through traffic but the cops' Dodge Chargers kept up with him.

Ian searched for a median entry way but saw none approaching. He knew he had to get out of there so he sped up even more. Ryan looked at the speedometer reading 115 MPH. 

"Easy, Vin fucking Diesel! You're gonna get us killed!" Ryan yelled. 

"This is nothing compared to Mickey's driving. Be fucking thankful." Iggy said as he held on to his handle bar in the car.

Ryan's eyes widened as Ian nearly hit another car.

"Ian!" He yelled and the red head ignored him, trying to focus on getting the fuck out of there in one piece and make it away from the cops.

Joey's phone began to ring and Ian had a feeling he knew who it was. 

"Iggy, answer it!" Ian ordered.

Iggy sighed and pulled the phone out of Joey's pocket. He hit 'answer'. Before he could talk, the voice on the other end spoke first. 

"What the _fuck_ happened!"

"Nice to talk to ya too, Mick."

"Iggy, I swear to Christ I'll rip your goddamn arm off and beat you to a pulp with it. Where's Ian?" Mickey asked ferociously.

"Well, he's out running some cops right now in the Nismo."

There was a pause before Mickey spoke.

"Out running... Did you fucking idiots listen to anything I fucking said! He doesn't drive fast. Who the fuck let him drive?"

"We figured since he's usually the get away driver-"

"He doesn't fucking drive fast. Who the fuck let him fucking drive!" Mickey repeated angrily. 

"It was Joey's idea."

"And why are you answering Joey's phone?"

"He got shot."

"He _what?"_

"Mick, we've gotta go. The cops are-"

"Plug the phone into the aux cord and put me on speaker right fucking now." Mickey ordered. 

Iggy reached over Joey, leaning on his wound and causing him to yelp as Iggy plugged the cable into the phone and put it on speaker.

"Ian? Can you hear me?" Mickey asked frantically. 

"Yeah, Mick. I can hear you." Ian answered with a shakey voice. 

"Good. I want you to tell me how fast you're going and what you see infront of you."

"115. And I'm passing exit 11."

"Alright. How close are the cops?" Mickey asked.

"We smell fucking bacon in here, Mick!" Joey yelled out, holding pressure onto his leg. 

"Fuck. Okay, I want you to cut the speed down to 85 and I want you to listen carefully-"

"If he cuts the speed the cop car's gonna ram us from behind!" Iggy interrupted.

"Shut the fuck up and let me speak to my fucking boyfriend!"

Iggy rolled his eyes and let Mickey talk.

"Ian, about 500 feet before exit 12, get in the middle lane and cut the speed down to 85. The cop's gonna try to ram the back of your car and ride your ass before the other cops start to surround you. Before the others get there and while the cop tries ramming you, I want you to slam on the brakes, pull your E brake _exactly_ at the same time, and cut your wheel as hard and sharp as you can. You're gonna do what's called a 'drift' into the median entry way that comes immediately after exit 12. Drift until you're in the median drive thru then hit the gas and try to gain control. After that, go out into the freeway and take exit 11 to the hideout where we are currently at. Do you think you can do that? Your car's built for it and we've got you covered for repairs."

Ian started to panic and began hyperventilating. 

"Mickey, I don't know if I can do it."

"You've seen me do this many times even when going 100 or more. I believe you can do this. Trust yourself. It's the only way you're gonna outrun the cops and get the fuck outta there." Mickey said, trying to assure Ian. 

Ryan looked up at Iggy with fear in his eyes.

"Is this dude serious right now? Does he want us to die?" Ryan cried out.

"Ian! Please! Can you do this?" Mickey repeated. 

Ian slowed his breathing, starting to pull himself together. He gripped the wheel tightly and nodded.

"Yeah, Mick. I can do this."

"Good. I want to stay on with you so I can tell you where to go next. I know the area very well."

"We fucking know." Joey grumbled, feeling Mickey flipping him off through the phone. 

The sign that read, 'Exit 12. 1/2 mile' approached and Ian swallowed hard.

"You guys better not scream like little bitches when he does this or else. I need to hear him and vice versa to direct him where to go next." Mickey threatened. 

Ian started to see the exit sign approaching and he felt his heart practically fall out of his ass.

"Alright, I'm close." Ian said, hands getting sweaty. 

"You've got this, baby." Mickey said softly.

Adrenaline kicked in as Ian slowed the car down to 85 and got in the middle lane, ready to brake and cut the wheel. 

"Baby?" Ryan asked emulously and Ian slammed his foot down on the brakes, pulling the E brake at the same time and cutting the wheel hard.

"Holy fucking shit!" Ryan screamed in terror as his body flung on to Iggy's from the force of the turn.

The cop car missed Ian and tried to brake fast, car going out of control and crashing into the exit sign. Ian and the others screamed in excitement as he continued to drift the car into the median entry way, thankfully avoiding hitting other cars as he did so. He dropped the E brake and hit the gas, gaining perfect control, and headed out into the freeway.

"Ian! Did you do it? Are you okay?" Mickey yelled anxiously into the phone and Ian let out laughter, slightly in shock from what he just pulled off.

"I'm alright Mick! I'm getting off exit 11 now."

Mickey sighed heavily in relief. 

"Thank Christ. Just get to the hideout safely now. And who shot Joey?"

"Some motherfuckers wearing creepy animal masks." Iggy answered.

"Huh." Was all Mickey said, having a pretty good idea of who it was.

Ian turned on to the exit and noticed no more cops were behind him. He made it to the hideout, avoiding police, and parked his car into the garage. Iggy texted Mike, the guy filling in for Jimmy while he was off for the day with Mandy, to have him come over with their crew to fix up the car and change the plates. 

Mickey was waiting outside for Ian, chain smoking. When he saw the red head get out of the car, he tossed the cigarette to the side and ran over to Ian. The red head's knees buckled as he trembled, coming down from the adrenaline rush and realizing what he just did. Mickey cupped his hands over Ian's face and kissed him passionately while Tony walked outside to help Iggy and Ryan carry Joey inside to see Sarah. 

"I'm _never_ fucking doing that again." Ian said as he pulled away from the kiss and stared into Mickey's blue eyes.

The brunette grinned and pressed his lips against Ian's once more before pulling away.

"Never again _without me."_ Mickey corrected him jokingly and Ian's eyes widened at the thought causing Mickey to let out a small laugh as he walked with his boyfriend inside the hideout.


	7. Calling Your Bluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will *probably* be the last update for a few days with Thanksgiving weekend approaching. I will update by this Sunday at the latest. If you celebrate Thanksgiving, I hope you have a great day and if you don't celebrate it, I hope you have a nice weekend! xo

Ian plopped down on the couch while Tony, Iggy and Ryan held Joey down on the ground. Sarah entered the room with medical pliars and a first aid kit, starting to remove the bullet from Joey's leg. Ian heard Mike and his team working on his car in the garage next to the hideout out, only needing two tire replacements, for now, and a license plate change. Mickey sat down next to Ian and sighed. 

"I'm never letting you go alone on a run with those fucking halfwits ever again." Mickey muttered as he looked over at his brothers and Ryan.

Ian looked at Mickey with concern on his face, causing the brunette to furrow his brow.

"What?"

"If I tell you something, do you promise to keep your cool?" Ian asked. 

Mickey raised an eyebrow before speaking, "Probably not. What is it?"

"I'm serious, Mick. You can't go apeshit on him."

"On _him?_ Who fucked with you? I swear to God, Ian." Mickey said as he stood up and cracked his neck. 

"No, it's nothing like that. No one touched me or anything."

Mickey sniffed and brought his hand up to his nose as he stared down at Ian.

"You gonna fuckin' tell me then or you gonna make me play guess who all day?"

"Ryan yelled my name when we were at the bank. The customers and tellers more than likely heard." Ian said reluctantly and stared up at Mickey, waiting for him to say something. 

Mickey froze completely still. Not a single muscle moved in his body. His eyes started to glaze over and suddenly his face turned red. Ian could see the fire blazing in his strikingly blue eyes. Without saying a word, Mickey nodded and spun around to pace over to Ryan, looking like a lion after his prey. 

"Shit." Ian whispered as he got up to try and pull Mickey back but the man was too quick. 

Ryan looked away from Joey's direction to see Mickey charging at him. He stood up and nodded at the man.

"Hey, Mick-"

Mickey connected his fist to the younger man's face, knocking him out cold as if he was in a UFC match. Ryan instantly dropped to the floor and Tony stood up to pull Mickey off of the younger man and carried him backwards.

"You fucking piece of shit! I'll fucking kill you!" Mickey spit out, limbs flailing about as Tony held him off the ground and dangled the shorter man like a rag doll.

"Let me go, Tone! The prick yelled Ian's name at the bank!"

Everyone drew their attention on to Ryan who slowly began to sit up, holding his face in pain and seeing stars.

"No you fucking didn't.." Tony said in utter disbelief.

"I'm sorry! I was trying to get his attention. He was taking money out of the safe when those goons showed up and I wanted to make sure he got out of there." Ryan said, wincing as his hand touched his now bruising cheek.

"I should just let Mick go and tear you apart, you fucking dumbass. You don't _ever_ say anyone's name when we're out on a run like that." Tony threatened as Mickey continued to flail around, trying to break free from Tony's hold on him.

"The fuck is going on in here?" Paco bellowed as he watched the chaos breakout before him.

"Your dumbass nephew fucked up big time." Iggy giggled to himself and Paco's eyes widened in anger.

"You watch your fucking mouth when you talk about my family." Paco threatened and turned his gaze to see Ryan sitting on the ground, Tony holding Mickey in the air like a small child, and everyone else staring at them.

"He said my name out loud infront of the tellers and the customers at the bank." Ian said softly. 

Paco moved his gaze to his nephew. 

"Ryan.. Is this true?" Paco asked, already feeling very on-edge.

"It was an accident. I was just-"

Paco held up his hand to silence Ryan. He crouched down to be eye level with his nephew and stared into his eyes, though, Ryan felt he could see into his soul. The younger man swallowed hard.

"You ever make a mistake that big again... I don't care if you're blood or not. You knew damn well what this life entailed and I fucking knew you were too young and naive for this. I only took you in because your family abandoned you and I needed more people in my crew. People I could trust. You break my trust again and you'll be under the ground. Do I make myself clear?"

Ryan nodded, feeling tears start to form and he looked the other way to hide his face from everyone. 

"Good. Mikhailo, not another word from you. I think you did enough damage and he learned his lesson."

"I'll fucking kill him." Mickey gritted through his teeth, voice almost inaudible.

Paco moved his gaze back to Joey.

"Jesus. It's like I'm working with fucking vegetables here. Anyone capable of using their goddamn brains today? And what happened to you?" He snapped at Joey. 

"He got shot, Pac. Said some goons wearing animal masks busted their heist." Sarah answered as she nodded to the bullet in the small dish and continued to wrap the man's leg in a bandage. 

Paco's face went pale, assuming the men wearing the animal masks were part of Julio's crew. He held it together and moved his gaze back to Tony who was still holding Mickey.

"And the head teller. How did that go?" Paco asked Tony.

"Went well. Shook him up a bit. We finished early and came back here to wait for these idiots." Tony answered nodding to the others. 

"Ay, Jolly dumb Giant. You gonna fucking let me down yet or what?" Mickey asked in aggravation.

"Are you gonna continue to act like a rabid dog?" Tony questioned.

"If you don't put me down, you're gonna find out real fuckin' quick."

Tony rolled his eyes and dropped his brother down. Mickey huffed and glared down at Ryan.

"I told you not to fuckin' test me. You're lucky everyone else was here to protect your scrawny ass because I would have kept going until I heard fucking bones breaking." Mickey snarled at Ryan.

"I said that's enough!" Paco bellowed. 

"Baby, is everything okay?" Sarah asked, walking over to Paco and putting a concerned hand on his chest.

"For those of you who don't know, my little brother Benny died last night. Some sort of accident. Drunk driver took his head right off." Paco lied, though, felt genuinely sorrowful for the loss of his brother. 

"Jesus, Pac. I'm so sorry." Joey said as everyone gave their boss a saddened look.

"Don't want to talk about it further. Funeral will be tomorrow."

"You want us to fuck the guy up who did it? We'll do it, boss. Eye for a fucking eye." Iggy said.

Paco shook his head no.

"Thanks, Ig. I know you would. But I'm all set. Guy probably got major jail time for it anyway so he'll suffer."

Everyone had confusion on their faces as Paco knew how to hold a deep grudge and to let someone who killed his brother off the hook so easily was not like him. They knew something was up but wanted to respect Paco while he grieved, so they dropped it. Without another word, Paco turned around to exit the hideout and Sarah followed close behind.

"That was weird." Iggy said and everyone else stayed silent.

Mickey sniffed and turned around to leave as well, trying to avoid the subject as he knew why Paco was being shady about the death of his brother. 

"Do.. Do you think I could get a ride home from you when you're car's ready, Ian?" Ryan asked, voice sounding feeble. 

Mickey stopped dead in his tracks and spun around in absolute disbelief of the audacity Ryan had to ask that.

"Is this kid for real right now?" Mickey asked through a humorless laugh. 

"Yeah, I'll take you home. Car should be ready by now." Ian sighed out, not _really_ wanting to bring the younger man home but trying to be nice and keep the peace.

"What?" The Milkoviches asked in unison. 

"He fucked up. We all do. Not gonna hold it against him forever." Ian answered sincerely, naive to Ryan's clearly bad intentions. 

"Fine. Tone, you're driving my Evo home with tweedle dee and tweedle dum and I'm going with Ian and Ryan." Mickey said.

"Fine with me." Ian agreed with a soft smile, feeling better to have his boyfriend join them. 

Ryan pouted as he followed them out to Ian's car that was readily waiting infront of the garage. Mickey shot a threatening glare at Ryan and walked closer to Ian. As the red head went to open his car door, Mickey closed it shut and pressed his lips against Ian's. He grabbed Ian by the waist and pulled him against his own body with force, deepening the kiss. Ryan looked the other way, knowing Mickey was reminding him to stay the fuck away from what was his. Even if Ian couldn't see the younger man's intentions, Mickey surely did. 

With that, the brunette pulled away from Ian who was feeling intoxicated by the unexpected kiss. Mickey looked at Ryan and smiled tauntingly as he walked around the front of the car and got in the passenger seat.

"Jealousy's a bad look for you, man." Ryan muttered. 

Mickey turned around to look at the younger man.

"You do understand that you're only breathing right now because of everyone else protecting you, right? I suggest you shut your fucking mouth before I make you walk your ass home." Mickey snapped and faced forward as Ryan looked out the window feeling slightly satisfied knowing his plan of slowly breaking Mickey down was starting to work. 

******************************

Ian pulled into the parking lot outside of a small diner and tossed away his cigarette before heading inside with his boyfriend.

"Hey guys!" The waitress greeted them, excited to see her regular customers. 

"Hey, Max." Mickey replied raising his hand to wave at her.

"Go on over to your usual booth. I just cleared it a few minutes ago. Perfect timing!" She smiled at them as they sat themselves at their usual booth. 

Ian glanced up at the brunette as he pulled out his glasses case. Mickey quickly put on the square black thin-rimmed glasses and began browsing through the menu. Ian grinned, thinking Mickey was more than adorable when he wore his glasses. He was supposed to wear them daily but told Ian he looked too 'faggy' with them on, therefore he chose to be half-blind.

"I feel your ginger ass staring at me and I already know what you're gonna say. The answer is no, I will not wear them daily." Mickey said bluntly, never breaking his gaze from the menu.

Ian chuckled, "Please? For one, you have no fucking idea how cute you are with glasses. And two, you've been getting headaches lately and you've been complaining to me for the last two months about how your eye sight is getting worse. Just wear them, Mick. I assure you that you look good in them."

Mickey glanced up from the menu and stared at Ian incredulously. 

"Bats are blind and they get around just fine without wearing glasses. They use sense of sound and shit. Think of me as a bat." Mickey suggested and Ian rolled his eyes as the waitress approached them to take their order.

"Alright, Batman. What are you getting?" Ian asked.

They both ordered their usual: Two burgers, two orders of fries, an order of chicken tenders and two chocolate shakes. The waitress smiled, not needing to write it down as she knew it by heart and put the order in with the kitchen. 

"You gonna tell me why you're being so tough on Ryan?" Ian asked, raising an eyebrow causing Mickey to sigh in frustration.

"You don't see the fuckin' hard on the dude has for you? I mean, maybe I'm not the one who needs the glasses here after all." Mickey said half-jokingly.

"I know he thinks I'm attractive or whatever but I really don't think he'd try anything with me. You'd end his life if he ever did." Ian chuckled, though, regretting giving Mickey the idea as he watched the brunette's wheels turn in his head.

"Seriously, though. I don't think he would do anything and I'm definitely not interested. I've only got eyes _four_ you." Ian teased, emphasising on the four and earning a middle finger from Mickey. 

"This is why I don't wear my glasses, Pumpkin Patch. And even if ignorance is truly bliss and you don't see that the kid wants your shit, he fucking put you in danger today by saying your name. Who knows who heard it, but that just adds on to my long list of reasons why I hate him." Mickey said matter-of-factly. 

Ian raised an eyebrow. 

"Long list, eh?"

"Very. Number one reason, kid's a fucking douche. He has the same hair cut as me and smells like me. Shit, maybe I'm the one he's really trying to fuck."

Ian chuckled and shook his head.

"I bet if you wear those glasses around him he'll end up getting a pair, too." Ian joked. 

"Bet you're right, but I'm not wearing them anywhere other than here so looks like we'll never know."

"I'm calling your bluff on you only wearing them here." Ian challenged. 

"How so?" 

"I bet you 5 bucks you'll wear them if I promise to fuck you into the mattress and make you cum harder than ever when we get home." Ian gambled confidently.

Mickey blushed as Ian smirked. The brunette adjusted his glasses and looked up at his boyfriend sheepishly.

"Maybe."


	8. Always Gonna Ride for You

Ian fumbled with the door knob to their house behind his back as Mickey was pressed against him, kissing the man with a sense of urgency. Ian finally opened the door and stepped backwards into the house, never breaking contact with his boyfriend. Mickey kicked the door shut behind him and walked Ian into the kitchen as he continued to kiss him hungrily. Ian felt his back pressed against the kitchen island and sighed into the kiss. Mickey started to unzip the red head's jacket and pulled it off throwing it on to the floor. He took his own jacket it off, breaking from the kiss only momentarily before also tossing it to the floor and pressing his lips back on to Ian's. 

"What about your brothers?" Ian said through the kiss.

"I texted Tony when we were at the diner. They all went out to go bar hopping with Jennifer and some chick Ig's been talking to." Mickey breathed out as he proceeded to slide his tongue into Ian's mouth. 

Mickey pulled off Ian's sweatshirt and t-shirt that was underneath before removing his own shirt. He ran his hands down Ian's abs down to his pants to start unbuttoning them, causing the red head to snicker knowing how badly his boyfriend wanted him in this moment. 

"Let's go up stairs. We don't have any lube down here." Ian suggested breaking from the kiss.

Mickey smirked and went to Ian's drawer that his meds are kept in, reaching in the far back of the drawer and pulling out a small bottle of lube. Ian shook his head in amusement. 

"How have I never noticed that before?"

Mickey ignored his questions and crashed his lips against Ian's. The red head began to slowly bring himself down on to the floor as Mickey got on top of him. Ian slid one hand down Mickey's back and onto his ass while he brought his other hand up to hold the back of the brunette's head, raking his fingers through the dark hair.

Ian gently bit the bottom of Mickey's lip causing him to lightly moan into the kiss. The red head turned the latter onto his back to lay on top of him, feeling Mickey's growing erection underneath him through his jeans. Ian opened his eyes as he felt Mickey try to remove his glasses. Ian grabbed Mickey's hand to hold it still.

"Don't think so." Ian muttered.

"They're in the way. Your eyes are gonna be closed anyway. Can't you just pretend I'm wearing them?"

"You look fucking sexy with glasses on. Wear them." Ian ordered and Mickey sighed.

The red head began to kiss the crook of his boyfriend's neck.

"Please?" Ian pleaded, slipping a hand down the latter's pants and lightly stroking the man's fully-hardened cock.

"Get on your back. I wanna ride you." Mickey ordered, taking Ian by surprise.

"Yes sir." Ian agreed submissively, removing his hand from Mickey's pants and laying on his back.

Ian bit down on his lip as he watched Mickey sit back on his knees and unbutton his jeans, staring down at Ian with lust burning in his eyes. He let the jeans drop around his knees and got down on all fours to kick the pants off, slowly crawling forward over to Ian. He trailed his tongue up along Ian's stomach all the way to his neck. As if the sexual roles changed, Ian reached down to pull off his own jeans and boxer briefs, letting his throbbing cock spring free and pressing against Mickey. He grabbed the bottle of lube and tried to open it as quick as be could.

"Need to feel you on me. Ride me right fucking now." Ian ordered.

Mickey snickered. He brought his lips back on to Ian's as the red head pulled Mickey's boxer briefs off. He squeezed some lube onto his fingers and slowly stuck a finger inside of Mickey. The brunette softly moaned as Ian began moving his finger around. He slowly stuck another finger in when he felt the man was ready for it, causing Mickey to pull away from the kiss and bring his face into the crook of Ian's neck. Ian began to scissor his fingers causing Mickey's arms to buckle.

"I'm ready." Mickey breathed out impatiently. 

Ian removed his fingers from his boyfriend and began to slick himself up with lube. Once he was ready, Mickey slowly started to sit down on Ian's cock. The brunette bit down hard on his lip as he felt the pressure while Ian moaned feeling his boyfriend slowly taking in his girth.

"Feels so fucking good, Mick."

Mickey bit through the pain and continued to sit until Ian was completley inside of him. The pain quickly turned to pleasure as he felt himself loosen up. He began to ride Ian slowly, his hands on the red head's chest. His movements began to get quicker as he continued to ride Ian into the floor.

"Fuck." Ian moaned as he watched Mickey make faces of pleasure and lust. 

Ian grabbed Mickey's hips and thrusted himself hard up into the latter, both men sighing in satisfaction. 

"Fucking wreck me, Ian." Mickey begged almost sending his boyfriend over the edge from his words. 

Ian felt close, continuing to thrust as hard as he could into Mickey until he felt his dick pulsating and feeling instant relief. Mickey came just as hard right after, spilling onto Ian's stomach and chest, completely untouched. Both men panted until Mickey slipped himself off of Ian and laid on his back beside the man. Ian stuck his hand up.

"5 bucks please." Ian said, sounding out of breath. 

"Huh?" Mickey questioned.

"I bet you earlier that I could get you you wear your glasses when we fucked." Ian said matter-of-factly, gesturing his hand awaiting his 5 dollars. 

Mickey slapped his palm down onto Ian's hand.

"Here's a high-five instead." 

Ian chuckled and sat up to start putting his clothes back on. 

"You really should wear them, though. Not only do you look fucking adorable but you really need them." Ian lectured.

Mickey sniffed as he also began to put his clothes on.

"No one's gonna be intimidated by me if I wear them. I'll just get contacts instead."

"Will you at least try them out for a bit? If you feel like people aren't intimidated enough then you can get contacts."

"I've gotta reputation to maintain here. Can't risk it looking like a fuckin' doofus." Mickey snorted as he stood up.

Ian sighed heavily as he stood up and walked over to the sink to wash his hands while Mickey put the small bottle of lube back into the drawer. Ian's phone buzzed in his back pocket and Mickey pulled it out, turning his back against the counter to lean on it as he opened the text message. Ian shook his head in amusement and looked down beside him at the message. 

Ryan (6:28PM): Hey. U busy tonight? Wanna grab a drink

Mickey suddenly felt his blood boil and Ian's brow furrowed.

"This is the shit I was talking about. You gonna finally open your eyes to see this dude wants your shit yet or you gonna wait til he actually has to ask if you wanna fuck?" Mickey said pointedly, typing back a response. 

Ian dried his hands and grabbed the phone from Mickey. 

"Mick, you're not gonna tell him to go kill himself." He said as he cleared the message of those words that Mickey had started to type.

"Why the fuck not?" Mickey questioned in complete honesty. 

Ian rolled his eyes and responded to Ryan.

Ian (6:30PM): A drink? You're only 19

"That's all you're gonna say?" Mickey asked, face turning red in anger.

Ryan (6:31PM): Fake ID. U in?

"Ian! Stop being nice and put this dipshit in his place." Mickey raised his voice. 

Ian (6:32PM): I'm not interested. Too in love with my boyfriend - Sorry. Enjoy your night though.

Ian put the phone back in his pocket indicating he was done with the conversation and Mickey sighed in aggravation. 

"Tell him to jump off a building next time. Christ. He's gonna fucking hear about this next time we see him. You can fucking count on that." Mickey said as he stormed off to the staircase to head up to the bathroom, wanting to take a shower. 

Ian sighed and walked over to the fridge, pulling out two beers to take them upstairs as he knew how Mickey enjoyed a good shower beer after a long day. His phone buzzed again and he put the beers down on the kitchen island to check the message.

Ryan (6:34PM): Mickey could never make you feel as good as I can. Think about that the next time U fuck. I know I'll be thinking about U when I jack off tonight. 

Ian's eyes widened at the message. He knew Mickey would murder Ryan without any second thoughts if he ever saw it. Ian contemplated telling Mickey but he didn't want Ryan's death on his hands. He couldn't believe that the younger man would say something like that to him, expecting he would respect Ian's relationship. Ian became angry but brushed the thoughts away as he finally made a decision. He hit delete, pretending he never saw it. He put the phone back in his pocket and grabbed the beers to head upstairs. 

***************************

Ryan checked his phone to see that Ian hadn't answered and assumed he probably deleted his message. Ryan knew that's _exactly_ what Ian would do. He continued to scheme to get in between Ian and Mickey, knowing he was already slowly breaking down Mickey and getting in his head. 

**************************

Ian opened the bathroom door while Mickey was in the shower. He slid the glass door open and handed Mickey a beer. Mickey smiled softly as he took the beer and shut the slider door, not wanting to let out steam.

"Coming in?" Mickey asked.

"Wasn't sure if you wanted me to."

Mickey immediately opened the glass slider door open and looked at Ian with confusion.

"Why the fuck wouldn't I want you to?"

"I dunno. Figured the whole Ryan texting me thing pissed you off and shit." Ian said with a shrug as he leaned against the wall next to the shower, taking a swig of his beer.

"Well fucking obviously. I'm not a fan of anyone texting my boyfriend to ask you out on a date. Fucker's not even 21 and wants to take you out for a drink with his stupid fake ID. He gonna pick you up in his big-wheel, too?"

Ian laughed and shook his head in amusement as Mickey smiled. 

"Course I'm not mad at you and want you in here. You're not the one texting other dudes. So get your freckled ass in here for round two." Mickey said as he closed the slider door. 

Ian began to take his clothes off and got ready to go into the hot shower, suddenly feeling guilty for not telling Mickey. He knew it was the wrong decision and reevaluated his thoughts. He decided he'd tell Mickey after their shower. Before he stepped in, his phone rang. He sighed and answered it, Mickey popping his head out to listen. 

"Hello?"

"Ian. Need a drug run tonight. Need you to pick Ryan up and make a drop-off to one of my biggest clients, Wes." Paco said.

"Apartment number still 14G?" Ian asked remembering Wes very well from last year when he and Mickey delivered him drugs and Wes giving Ian the nickname Pumpkin Patch. 

"Yup. Be at Ryan's place for 10 o'clock sharp."

"Alright. I'll let Mick know." Ian said as he looked over at his boyfriend sticking his head out of the shower.

"I just need you to go, Ian. Not Mickey. I have another job for him."

Ian closed his eyes and sighed. Mickey whispered, "What?" as Ian nodded slowly.

"Alright, Paco. I'll be there for 10." Ian said and he hung up the phone. 

"What'd he say?" Mickey asked, sensing Ian's hesitation. 

"Needs only me and Ryan for a job tonight to do a drug run for Wes."

Mickey's eyes widened in anger.

"Abso-fucking-lutely not! Give me the phone. You're not going alone with that little prick and Wes would never do business with anyone other than me let alone Ryan. There's no fucking way this is happening!" Mickey yelled.

The brunette rinsed the soap off his body quickly and jumped out of the shower, grabbing his own phone out of his back pocket in his jeans that showed he had a missed call from his boss. Ian sighed and went into the shower while Mickey called Paco.

"There's no fucking way Ian's going anywhere alone with Ryan. He's been trying to make a move on him for weeks now!" Mickey yelled into the phone the second Paco answered. 

"I need you to do a job with me tonight and Ian and Ryan were available. I tried calling your other brothers but they're inebriated at some trash bar." Paco retorted. 

"Pac, I'm not letting Ian go anywhere alone with Ryan."

"Ian's a big boy, Mick. He can handle himself. I don't think you remember our chat about keeping your love life and business separate and this is exactly what I was talking about. During these runs, Ian's doing a job for me and he's your accessory, _not_ your boyfriend. Outside of the runs, it doesn't matter to me. But you need to keep your personal shit separate or else we're gonna have a problem and I know that you aren't dumb enough to start a problem with me. Are we clear on this?" Paco asked.

"But Pac-"

"Are we fucking clear, Mikhailo?" Paco repeated.

"Yes." Mickey muttered in defeat. 

"Good. Be at my place for 10." Paco said and hung up.

Mickey clenched his fists and exhaled angrily. Ian decided now would not be the best time to tell his boyfriend about Ryan's text message. He rinsed off and got out of the shower to try and calm his boyfriend down, though, knowing Mickey was already too set-off. 

Ian wrapped himself in a towel and followed Mickey who stormed off to their bedroom. The brunette aggressively put on clean clothes, blue jeans and a red flannel, and sat down on the bed to take a deep breath. Ian put on something similar, his flannel being green, and he sat down next to his boyfriend. 

"Mick, please don't worry about me with Ryan. I see what he's doing now and I don't want any part of that. I'm done being friendly with him and I'm only going because our boss ordered me to. I love you. You know I'm always gonna ride for you and _only_ you." Ian said reassuringly as Mickey looked up at him.

"You realize how crazy your ginger ass makes me, right? Sometimes I feel like a fuckin' psychopath getting all worked up over the stupidest shit."

Ian chuckled and handed Mickey his glasses that he grabbed from the bathroom, knowing the latter purposefully left them there. Mickey sighed and put them on.

"You're gonna drive me crazy with these fucking glasses, too. I'm only wearing them until I get contacts." Mickey said and Ian continued to smile. 

"You only act that way, all crazy or whatever, because you love me too. It's just your way of showing it. And I'm not complaining at all." Ian admitted.

Mickey nodded and softly smiled.

"I know you'll always ride for me, Ian."


	9. What's Eating Ian Gallagher

"Hey, Mick." Ian answered the phone as he parked outside of Ryan's apartment building waiting for him.

"Remember what I said? That douchebag touches you and he's a dead fucking man." Mickey answered.

"He won't touch me. Good luck doing, uh, what exactly _are_ you guys doing tonight?" Ian asked. 

"Not exactly sure. He mentioned needing help watching some guys house who owes him money or whatever."

"Riveting." Ian replied sarcastically, pulling out a chuckle from his boyfriend. 

"Alright, see you back at the house around 12 yeah?"

"That's the plan." Ian answered. 

"Remember what I said." Mickey said before hanging up and Ian sighed, not looking forward to doing a drug run with Ryan.

Ian looked at the clock in his car and the time read 10:07 pm. He sighed and turned on his iPod putting on a song from a heavy metal band, In This Moment, that reminded him of Mickey. He thought back to a few months ago when he saw the band with his boyfriend and how going to that concert was the most fun he's had in a while. If he had to be honest, before he dated Mickey, metal wasn't his thing. But Mickey loved it, so Ian naturally acquired a taste for it.

Then it suddenly struck Ian that today was the day they had met exactly one year ago. He smiled at the memory which was immediately interrupted by Ryan tapping on the glass of the window. Ian sighed and rolled down his window. 

"Door's locked. Wanna let me in?" Ryan asked with a smirk.

_Not really.._

"Sorry about that." Ian said as he unlocked the car.

Ryan smiled and opened the door, making the red head instantly uncomfortable as the scent of the man's cologne filled the car. _Mickey's_ cologne. 

"You like heavy metal?" Ryan questioned as Ian kept his eyes on the rearview mirror, backing out of the spot.

"Yup." Ian answered short, not wanting to engage in conversation with someone who blatantly disrespected his relationship. 

"Definitely didn't expect that from a guy like you."

It was like he knew exactly how to push the red head's buttons. Ian felt aggravation at the younger man's comment.

"What's that supposed to mean? A guy like me?" Ian asked, still keeping his eyes on the road.

"Well you seem like more of the sheltered type." Ryan said, plan to crack Ian clearly working. 

"I'm not fucking sheltered and you know that." Ian answered, now wanting to just push the younger man out of the car while it was moving. 

"Do I, though? Your guard dog doesn't really let you out of his sight. So I don't really think I'm able to know much about you." Ryan said, turning his head to look out the window as he could feel the heat of the anger building inside of Ian. Ryan grinned deviously.

They approached a red light and Ian slammed his foot down on the brakes abruptly, jolting Ryan forward and seatbelt restraining him back. Ian gave in and turned his gaze onto the smirking man beside him.

"You think this is a game, don't you? Well count your fucking lucky stars that I didn't show Mickey that fucked up message you sent me earlier or else we'd be going to your funeral tomorrow and not Benny's." Ian said matter-of-factly. 

Ryan let out a humorless laugh as Ian turned his gaze back on to the road, the red light reflecting against his pale skin.

"Why didn't you show him, then?" Ryan asked. 

Ian remained silent, gripping the steering wheel in anger and Ryan smirked. 

"Or better yet, why'd you delete it?"

Ian snapped his neck to the side and glared at Ryan.

"It's none of your fucking business what I did with the message and how I handle my relationship."

"That's what I thought. Way I look at it is you shouldn't have to delete messages from your significant other unless there's a problem or there's something to hide. So, Ian, is there a problem in your love life these days? Are you trying to hide something from your boyfriend who 'you're too deeply in love with'?" Ryan asked arrogantly. 

The light turned green and Ian stomped his foot on the gas, wanting to get the run fucking over with. He made it to the on-ramp and sped down the freeway in silence until he got to the exit he needed to get off at. 

Ian's phone lit up in the cup holder in his car and he looked down to see he had a missed call from Mickey, not being able to hear the phone go off from his ears ringing due to infuriation. He approached a stoplight before the apartment and texted Mickey quickly before continuing on with the run. 

Ian (10:29PM): Fucking pissed. Call you after I drop him off. See you soon. I love you

Ian parked his car outside of the apartment building and got out immediately, not caring to look back to see if Ryan had gotten out yet. He buzzed in at the door and heard the familiar voice speak out of the box. 

"Who the fuck is it?" Wes asked.

"Here for Wes. Got your, uh, candy you ordered today. Name's Ian." The red head said incredulously, nearly laughing at himself at how sketchy he sounded.

"Fuck yeah! Buzz you right in, man!" Wes slurred in excitement, sounding like he already had enough _candy._

Ian went to pull the door open when a hand from behind him pulled the door open and held it for him. Ian rolled his eyes and entered the building as Ryan followed close behind. He knocked on the the door that had 14G taped onto it. Wes flung the door open and the man's eyes lit up.

"Pumpkin Patch! It's been a minute!" Wes exclaimed, bringing Ian in for a hug and quickly pulled away, glaring at Ryan.

"You didn't bring in no other thugs or some shit like last time, right?" Wes said motioning a hand to the younger man standing awkwardly in the door way.

Ian rolled his eyes at Ryan.

"He wishes he was hard enough to be an actual thug. He's Pac's nephew." Ian said curtly. 

The younger man stuck out a hand, "Ryan. Nice to meet you." 

Wes scrutinized his hand and let out a loud throaty laugh, turning back to Ian. Ryan sighed and retracted his hand in slight defeat. 

"How's Mick? I miss that son of a bitch!" Wes asked as Ian pulled the baggie of coke out of his pocket. 

"Really good. He told me to say hi, actually." Ian said with a smile.

"Aw shit! Well tell that crazy fucker I also say hi." Wes said as he pulled out a wad of cash.

"Alright, 350." Ian said and Ryan cackled causing both men to look in his direction in annoyance. 

"350? Shit's worth 3 maybe 250." Ryan muttered.

Ian raked his fingers through his hair and ignored Ryan.

"350, please." Ian continued as he exchanged the coke for the money with Wes. 

"This your new boyfriend or whatever?" Wes asked skeptically. 

Ian never answered "No." so quickly in his life.

"I'm actually dating Mickey. Shit's pretty serious." Ian said as Wes lit up like a Christmas tree with excitement. 

"Goddamn, Pumpkin Patch! Wish he was here so we could do a bump to celebrate. Last time you were here you two were sorta fucking on the low-low, right? You were dating that mentally deranged white dude I think?" Wes asked and Ryan raised an eyebrow.

"Something like that. Chris has been out of the picture for almost a year now and me and Mick have been together ever since." Ian answered, not sure if Wes was aware of what actually happened to Chris.

"Word! I'm really happy for y'all, that shit's awesome. I better get that wedding invite and shit!" Wes said with a grin and Ian chuckled.

"Well, I'm about to knock out for the night but tell that Milkovich to stop being a stranger!"

"Will do. Nice seeing you, Wes. Have a good night." Ian said as he pushed into Ryan and walked past him out the door.

Ryan sighed and followed him out as Wes slammed the door shut. They walked out of the building as snow began to fall from the sky. They got into the car, Ian starting it and letting the car run to warm up. He looked down at his phone and saw he had 3 texts from Mickey. 

Mickey (10:29PM): Why are you pissed? What did he do?

Mickey (10:36PM): Ian what did he do? You with Wes yet?

Mickey (10:51PM): I'm getting fucking homicidal over here... Can you just answer me please? Also it is starting to show so drive safe.

Ian (11:01PM): Sorry, was driving and wanted to get the run over with. He didn't do anything to me he's just being a complete prick. We're leaving Wes' now - be home soon

Ian put the phone down and blasted the heat, starting to shiver from the cold. He hit play on his iPod to give Ryan the hint of not wanting to have any sort of conversation. _A Kiss From A Rose_ by Seal began to play and he couldn't help but chuckle, thinking back to the time Lip told him about Karen's ex, Jody, having to listen to the song every time they fucked. He shook his head as the song continued on.

"So you had a boyfriend and were fucking with a guy on the side, huh? And you wanna fucking judge me for what I texted you. Fucking hypocrite." Ryan muttered, interrupting Ian's memories. 

"First of all, it was Mickey I was 'fucking with'. And Chris was never really my boyfriend. I mean, he was, but he wasn't. I dunno. I don't need to explain shit about my life to you." Ian said defensively. 

Ryan turned his body to face Ian and raised an eyebrow. 

"So you don't find me attractive at all? Not even a little bit?" Ryan challenged. 

"Not fucking doing this with you, Ryan. Mickey's gonna beat the shit outta you, just so you're aware. I'm telling him about that message and how you've been a fucking douchebag this whole night." Ian answered blatantly. 

"Good thing I'm not fucking scared of him." 

Ian let out a sarcastic laugh. "You really should be. He killed a guy for me. What makes you think you're any different?"

"Because you're not gonna tell him about us."

Ian furrowed his brow, cheeks boiling red.

"The fuck kinda drugs are you on? There is no 'us'. And there's gonna be no more 'you' if you don't shut your goddamn mouth."

"Whatever you say." Ryan said as he sat back into his seat and looked out the window. 

Ian sighed heavily as he felt infuriation set in and began to head to Ryan's apartment, counting the minutes until he was home safe with Mickey. 

***************************

"You see anything with those extra set of eyes?" Paco whispered, referring to Mickey's glasses as he looked at a house with no lights on.

"Paco, I see the same shit you see which is absolutely nothing. He's not home, let's just go." Mickey said in aggravation as adjusted his glasses, looking at his watch to see it was already almost 1 am.

"I thought he'd be home by now. He's gonna pay for what he did to Benny." Paco said as he continued to watch Julio's house from across the street inside of Mickey's Evo.

Headlights began to approach the driveway to the house and both men ducked, trying to stay out of sight. 

"Mick, is it him?" Paco asked and Mickey rolled his eyes as Paco clearly could see that Mickey couldn't look in the other car's direction at the moment. 

Mickey slowly peeked out the window to see Julio get out of a brand new black Range Rover.

"It's him." Mickey confirmed. 

Paco stayed down, praying quietly in Spanish as Mickey watched the man through the window. Mickey cocked his gun, ready to run out and shoot. Suddenly, his heart dropped as he saw Julio's wife get out of the Range Rover carrying a sleeping little girl who looked to be about four years old. He assumed she was their kid. Julio walked over to his wife and kissed the top of their little girl's head and then his wife's cheek. His wife smiled and walked toward their front door, Julio following behind them. 

As Mickey watched the family enter the house, he put his glock down and looked at Paco with regret. 

"I can't do it. He has a family. A little girl." Mickey said, feeling sick to his stomach at the thought of killing the child's father in front of her.

Paco instantly stopped praying and looked up at Mickey. 

"I had a little brother. He was only 26. Your age, Mick. And that motherfucker over there took his life without any second thoughts. Why can't we do the same and take his?" Paco questioned. 

"We need to wait until he's alone. I'm not doing this shit with his wife and kid around so you can count me the fuck out for tonight." Mickey said bluntly. 

Paco sighed in aggravation, knowing he wasn't in the mood for Mickey's stubbornness. 

"Fine. But we wait to get him alone and we kill him, no questions asked."

"Deal." Mickey confirmed.

He turned the car on and zoomed away, heading back to Paco's place to drop the man off.

Once he brought Paco home, he made it back to his own house. He saw Ian's Nismo parked in the driveway and couldn't help but smile, happy to finally be home with his boyfriend. Mickey got out of his car to head inside, noticing all the lights were off. He furrowed his brow, soon seeing the dim light from the fire place illuminating the living room.

"Ian?" Mickey asked. 

The only sound he could hear was the fire crackling. Mickey pulled out his glock and cocked it, slowly approaching the living room as his heart pounded out of his chest. He stood to the side of the entryway to the living room and stuck his gun out quickly as he jumped into the room. He found a sleeping Ian curled up in a blanket beside the fire place with a bottle of whiskey next to him. Mickey exhaled in relief and put the gun back in his holster. 

He walked over to Ian and grabbed the bottle, seeing the red head did some damage to it. Mickey sighed knowing it doesn't mix well with his meds. He brought the bottle to the kitchen, putting it away in the drink cabinet. Out of curiosity, Mickey opened Ian's medication drawer and looked at his pill case. Monday was still full of untaken-pills and it was now Tuesday at 2 am. He sighed, wondering why Ian deliberately didn't take his pills tonight and why he downed almost half a bottle of whiskey. Mickey walked back into the living room and scooped up his boyfriend's dead weight into his arms, carrying him up to their bedroom before his brothers came home and could wake Ian from their night out at the bars. 

Ian's eyes fluttered open as Mickey walked down the hall towards the bedroom door.

"Mmmickey." Ian slurred.

Mickey opened the door and entered the room, kicking the door shut behind him and dropping Ian onto the bed. 

"Are you trying to do sex with me right now?" Ian asked inebriated and Mickey laughed. 

"No, Firecrotch. I'm not trying to do sex with you right now." Mickey confirmed at the silly accusation through light laughter. 

"I'm glad that we fucked behind my ex-boyfriend's back last year. You're fucking perfect." Ian said as he rolled over and leaned his head off the side of the bed.

Mickey shook his head in amusement. 

"Not even close." Mickey said in disagreement to Ian's statement. "Why'd you get so fucking trashed tonight?"

"Because I'm a grown ass man, Mickey Mmmilkovich. I do what I want." Ian slurred out, swatting his hand at nothing in front of him.

Mickey laughed and sat down beside Ian, taking his boyfriend's shoes off.

"Yeah okay, tough guy. You're taking your meds first thing in the morning." Mickey lightly scolded. 

Ian changed his defensive demeanor and smiled wide with his eyes closed. 

"Sounds good to me."

Mickey shook his head and pulled off Ian's shoes and jeans, putting them to the side of the bed on the floor. He unbuttoned Ian's flannel and placed it on top of his jeans and shoes. There was a small trash bag on the other side of the room and Mickey grabbed it, bringing it close to Ian's side of the bed just incase. Mickey stripped his own clothes off and got under the covers beside his boyfriend who sounded like he passed out. The brunette turned the lamp off and shut his eyes, though, silence interrupted by Ian softly whimpering. Mickey went to turn on the light and Ian's arm flopped onto the latter, indicating he wanted the light off.

"Ian, what's wrong?" Mickey asked with concern. 

"I just love you so much and I'm worried." Ian answered through light sobs.

"Worried about what?" Mickey questioned. 

"Us."

"Why would you ever worry about us?" Mickey asked and then sighed. "If this is about how I don't always show my emotions well I'm really working on it and-"

"No, it's not that. You're fucking perfect, Mick. I'm just worried that you're gonna get sick of always having to take care of me, fight my battles, all that shit." Ian confessed, feeling himself starting to slightly sober up. 

"Ian, that's absurd. I'd never get tired of taking care of you or fucking fighting for you. I'm... I'm in love with you. So fucking much. I'd do anything for you and I always will. What's eating at you to make you feel like this?"

Ian rolled on to his side to face Mickey even if he couldn't really see the man in the darkness.

"Ryan's been saying some really fucked up shit to me and I didn't want to tell you because you'd lose your shit. I'm afraid you might kill him and then Paco would kill you for killing his nephew and I just don't want to ever lose you, Mick." Ian sniffled. 

"Slow down, man. You're not losing me. Now tell me what the fuck that little asshole said and I'll deal with it in the morning."

"I'm serious, Mick. You're going to see red if I tell you and then I'm not going to be able to stop you."

There was silence for a moment and then Mickey cleared his throat. 

"Tell me what the _fuck_ he said." Mickey gritted through his teeth, already feeling anger.

Ian sighed heavily before telling his boyfriend everything that Ryan said and texted to him, watching the brunette instantly jump out of bed and throw on his clothes and glasses without another word. With in moments, Mickey was out of the house and into his Evo, on his way to pay Ryan a late-night visit.


	10. The Final Warning

Mickey blew a red light before barreling onto the freeway. He tightly gripped his steering wheel, tattooed knuckles becoming immensely white from lack of circulation. He heard his phone ringing non-stop but knew it was Ian trying to stop him. He ignored the phone and continued on. His speedometer read 89 MPH and he was thankful that no cops were out right now to chase him and that the snow stopped.

The exit approached quickly and he turned hard into it, tires screeching. He blew the next red light that came after the off-ramp and made it to Ryan's apartment. He parked the car and got out, pacing over to the front door of the building. He buzzed Ryan's number repeatedly until his sleepy voice came out of the speaker box. 

"Christ, who is it? It's almost 3 in the fucking morning."

"Open the fucking door, you piece of shit!" Mickey yelled back, smacking the palm of his hand onto the brick wall.

"Ah, Mickey. I've been expecting you. I'll be down in a minute. Don't wanna wake the neighbors."

Mickey rubbed his temples in aggravation as he waited for Ryan to get outside. He pulled out his phone to see 15 missed calls and 1 text from Ian.

Ian (2:42AM): Please be smart and don't kill him. We can talk to Paco so I don't have to do jobs with him alone but don't kill him and start a whole fucking problem, Mick 

Mickey looked up as he saw the younger man approaching the door. He put the phone back into his pocket and watched Ryan intently until he opened the door and stepped outside. 

"Nice glasses, Mick." Ryan complimented sarcastically.

Mickey grabbed the younger man's arms and shoved him into the brick wall, pulling out his gun and pressing it against Ryan's chin.

"You're gonna stay far the fuck away from Ian or I'll fucking kill you. This is your final goddamn warning." Mickey threatened. 

Ryan chuckled and Mickey furrowed his brow, feeling sick to his stomach as he was suddenly reminded of Chris' insanity momentarily. 

"Ian fucking loves the attention. If you keep treating him like he can't defend himself then you're gonna lose him to someone like me who can make him truly feel free and not like he's being watched under a microscope all the time. I'm the one who he's gonna think of at night, not someone who's completely overbearing like a parent."

Mickey stared at the younger man in utter disbelief. Mickey sniffed and smiled humorlessly. He quickly brought his arm up and swiped the gun across Ryan's head, watching as he dropped to the ground not expecting to be pistol whipped. Ryan sat up and dabbed his hand on the fresh gash on his head to see blood as Mickey pointed the gun at him. The younger man started to stand up and Mickey kicked him down. He crouched down beside Ryan to stare into the younger man's hazel eyes. 

"When I go home tonight and fuck the shit out of Ian, like I do most nights, he's not gonna think about your demented, pathetic ass. He's gonna think about how a real man _like me_ can make him feel fucking fantastic in every way possible. Not some stupid fucking kid who probably just discovered his dick yesterday. And when you jack off tonight, as you told Ian you were going to, you can think about how he fucking sucks my dick and loves it." Mickey uttered as he stood up and glared down at Ryan who remained on the ground.

"And one more thing. If you go running to Paco like a little bitch and tell him how I roughed you up, I'll make your fucking death look like an accident. Are we fucking clear on everything?" Mickey asked.

"I'm not scared of you." Ryan whispered. 

"Excuse me?" Mickey raised his voice.

"I said, I'm not scared of you." Ryan repeated. "You think you're some big bad thug from the South Side when you were just a closeted faggot who was too scared to be who you are. I fucking see right through your weak ass wannabe badass persona."

Mickey kicked Ryan as hard as he could and got down to punch him repeatedly as he heard bones crack. A car pulled up from behind him and two people got out, yelling Mickey's name and telling him to stop. He felt himself being peeled off of Ryan and being held back. Jennifer, completely sober, ran over to Ryan to make sure he was okay. Unfortunately, he was. His face was bruised and bloody and he clearly had a broken nose, but overall he was going to be okay. 

Jennifer ran back over to Mickey as Ian held him back to the best of his ability. She pulled out her phone and started dialing 911.

"You're fucking dead!" Mickey yelled in exasperation as Ian held him back.

Jennifer widened her eyes and brought her index finger up to her lips to shush Mickey. 

"Hi, we need an ambulance. We're over by exit 9 at the Greatview apartment complex. There was some sort of altercation and there's a young man who's pretty bloody and might need medical attention."

Mickey snapped his neck to the side to face Jennifer as she spoke to the dispatcher. 

"No, I didn't see what went down. I happened to drive by and saw the kid by himself all bloody and shit." She lied.

"Thank you. Have a good night." She said and hung up the phone, looking at Mickey. 

"You need to get the fuck outta here before the police show." She warned.

"Why would you fucking call the police, Jennifer!" Mickey yelled in anger.

"Because you nearly beat the kid to a pulp, Mick! He definitely has a broken nose and who knows what else. Now get out of here and take Ian. I'll stay behind and cover for you so they're not suspicious that I called it in and bolted. Hurry!" She yelled as they heard sirens in the near distance. 

Mickey spat in Ryan's direction as the younger man groaned in pain, curled up in a ball on the side walk. Ian released Mickey from his hold and they sprinted to the Evo, taking off into the night. There was a green light before entering the on-ramp and he sped onto it, looking in his rearview mirror to see cop cars and an ambulance speeding by to the apartment complex. He sighed in relief and continued home. 

"Mickey, I should have-"

"How does he know about me?" The brunette interrupted Ian who was pretty much sober at this point.

"Huh?" Ian asked. 

"He said I'm a wannabe thug from the South Side who was a closeted fag. How would he even know that?" Mickey asked, eyes still fixed on the road.

"I don't know, Mick."

"Do you think I'm too overprotective?" Mickey asked next, Ryan's words resonating in his head.

"What? No." Ian answered honestly. 

"Do you feel like I'm controlling or something? Like you're not free with me?" Mickey asked and waited a few seconds before asking his next question, "Are you even happy with me?"

Ian turned his body to face Mickey who didn't break his gaze from the road, though, nearly ready to have a mental break down.

"Babe, did Ryan say shit to you to make you doubt my feelings for you? Whatever he said is bullshit. You should know that by now."

Mickey didn't answer and Ian nodded, knowing Ryan fucked with his head.

"Mickey, if I didn't feel free with you or felt like you were too overbearing or wasn't happy with you, I wouldn't be with you. He just got in your head. Fuck that kid."

"But what if he didn't, Ian? What if I already thought about this and thought about how bad I am for you before he even said anything? I fucking made you join a gang for Christ sakes. You're in danger every single day of your life. You just robbed a fucking bank earlier all because of me. All because I selfishly wanted you to myself. You paid all the consequences to be with me but what did I have to pay in return? Absolutely nothing. I get to be with you like it's nothing while you have to change your whole life and do dangerous shit that you shouldn't be doing in the first place. And I, in return, get jealous over stupid shit and never let you off on your own. How is any of that free or healthy, Ian?"

Ian sat silently, taking in Mickey's words. He didn't know what to say. He suddenly began to feel sadness in his heart and glanced over at his boyfriend who had tears in his eyes. He didn't want to argue and he knew that this was all stemming from Ryan getting in his boyfriend's head. He was truly happy with Mickey and believed the latter was the best thing that ever happened to him. It hurt Ian to see Mickey so worked up over a stupid kid, doubting their relationship and how far they've come. He sighed quietly as Mickey sniffed, wiping at his eyes with his knuckles to hide the tears as he drove on in silence.

When Mickey pulled into the driveway and cut the engine, all the lights on in their house from his brothers being home, they both sat in the car and stared forward. Ian decided to finally break the silence. 

"What's going on with us? We were literally fine a few hours ago."

"I can't be what you need. You need and deserve so much more and I can't give that to you." Mickey said, voice sounding broken. 

Ian unbuckled his seatbelt and brought his hand onto Mickey's cheek that was dampened by tears.

"Stop saying that. That is beyond insane, okay? You're _everything_ to me. Everything I need and everything I want. There's nothing, and I do mean nothing, that could ever change that. I fucking love you, Mickey." Ian answered, staring into Mickey's ocean eyes.

Mickey sighed and brought Ian's hand down. 

"Open your fucking eyes, Ian. You're in a fucking gang and we're all gonna end up dead. It's the way this life works. And Ryan was right, I _am_ too overbearing and act like you're some fucking fragile human who can't defend himself."

"Fucking stop. I knew exactly what I was getting myself into and I had many chances to run. I made this choice. Not you. And I made the choice to be with you even when I knew it was wrong while dating Chris. You pushed me away and I kept pursuing you because you're it for me. You came into my life and rocked my entire world. I was nothing but a Bipolar stripper until you showed me that there was more to life than that. You gave me adventure and love and fucking life. You brought me to life, Mick. You're not gonna walk away from me right now because I'll keep fucking coming back. Can _you_ just open your eyes and realize that? Please."

Ian searched in Mickey's eyes. The brunette sighed lightly and nodded, knowing arguing with Ian was a losing battle every time.

"If you say so.." Mickey trailed off, looking down to the floor feeling emotionally exhausted.

"Just believe me, Mickey. You're more than enough for me."

Ian brought his hands back up to hold Mickey's face as he kissed his boyfriend softly, feeling the brunette trembling. Ian unbuckled Mickey's seatbelt as the brunette put his hands on Ian's back, pulling him in closer. Ian crawled over the seat and got on top of Mickey, straddling him and deepening the kiss.

"Fucking need you, Ian. Always." Mickey breathed out, continuing to kiss the man and rake his fingers through the red hair.

Ian sighed into the kiss, needing more. He reached down to unbutton Mickey's jeans, grabbing his fully hardened cock through his boxer briefs, and softly stroking him. Mickey wrapped his hand around Ian's and began to jerk himself off vigorously. Ian smirked through their kiss as Mickey made sounds of soft moans. The brunette removed his hand from Ian's as the red head slipped his hand under Mickey's boxer briefs.

He swiped his thumb over the slit of Mickey's dick leaking with precum and continued to stroke his boyfriend.

"Cum for me, Mick." Ian whispered and Mickey obliged soon after, sighing into his climax.

Headlights approached from behind causing Ian to jump back into his seat and Mickey fumbled to button his jeans. They heard heels clicking on the driveway approaching their car. Jennifer slapped her hand onto the glass and slid it down, giggling. Mickey sighed and turned on the car to open Ian's window. 

"Sorry guys. Just watched The Titanic the other night and had to do it." She laughed and Mickey flipper her off, pulling out a cigarette and taking a drag.

"How'd it go with the police?" Ian asked.

"Fine. They didn't even question me being there so I just left and they took him to the hospital. I'm sure you'll hear more about it in the morning." Jennifer said. "You guys gonna go inside or sit out here in the cold all night? Although, you were probably keeping warm in there just fine before I showed up." She teased and Ian rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, we'll be inside in a minute. Are you back with Tony now?" Ian asked and she grinned.

"Not entirely. I'm making him work for it, but we're friends now."

"Atta girl." Ian said.

"Friends don't fuck. Don't know how many times I'm gonna say that to everyone." Mickey said as he exhaled the smoke. 

She wiggled her eyebrows up and down at him and walked away to head inside. Ian dropped his smile and turned back to Mickey who rolled up Ian's window and turned off the car.

"Are we okay now?" Ian asked.

"We were never not okay. I was just being stupid and over thinking shit. Now that I've come to my senses, literally, I realize Ryan is an irrelevant dumb motherfucker who just got in my head for a moment. Probably trying to make me think I'm not good enough for you, which I don't think I really am, but I love you too much to ever be without you." Mickey confessed.

"If that was your fucked up way of apologizing, then I forgive you and I love you, too." Ian chuckled and kissed Mickey's cheek before opening the car door, Mickey following suit.

They walked over to the door, already dreading going inside hearing the chaos. Before Mickey opened the door, he tossed the cigarette away and turned to Ian. 

"Don't think I forgot about you not taking your pills, bitch." Mickey said half-jokingly and Ian raised an eyebrow. 

"Weren't you just complaining about how overbearing you are with me?" Ian teased and Mickey narrowed his eyes at him.

"Kidding. I'll take them when we get inside." Ian promised, throwing his hands up in surrender. 

Mickey smiled and kissed his boyfriend before entering the house.


	11. What They Needed

Mickey stretched his arm across the bed to find Ian's side empty. He opened his eyes to see a note on the red head's pillow.

_Mickey-_

_Went out for a run. Will be back for 9:30 to get ready for the funeral. Made you coffee that's waiting down stairs unless your brothers get to it first. See you soon._

_Love,  
Ian _

Mickey smiled at the note and slipped it under his pillow to keep it. He got out of bed and grabbed his phone that had been left in his jeans from the night before. He had a missed call from Paco and immeditaly sighed, not wanting to deal with anymore bullshit today. He dialed Paco's number and waited for him to answer. 

"Mick." Paco answered on the second ring. 

"What's goin' on, Pac?"

"You tell me, Mikhailo."

Mickey swallowed hard, knowing his boss only calls him by his full name when he's in a serious mood. He brought his hand up to his nose out and walked over to the window to look at the frost outside, though, everything looking blurry. He cursed under his breath and grabbed his glasses off of the nightstand, knowing Ian would be basking in his glory.

"Just get it over with and give me the shit I know you're going to give me for last night." Mickey sighed out as he rubbed his temple with his free hand.

"Give you shit? I oughta praise your ass. That dipshit deserved it and had it coming."

Mickey furrowed his brow and let out a small laugh. "Wait, we're talking about the same thing right now, correct?"

"Yes. Ryan snitched on you and told me you did it and the first thing I did was smack him upside the head for snitching. I ain't got snitches in my crew. Next, he tells me what he said to make you kick the shit out of him and I smack him upside the head again! I says, 'Are you fuckin' for real right now? That's what happens when you stick your nose where it don't belong.' So that's that. Just wanted to call you so you don't get all cagey with me and think I'm pissed. Good job, Mick."

Mickey couldn't believe what was happening. He felt like he woke up in some sort of upside down universe but didn't question it. 

"Uh thanks. What's the damage? I do feel kinda bad but the fucker set me off."

"Broken nose, two broken ribs, fractured right cheek bone, bruising and scrapes. Really did a number on him." Paco laughed and Mickey was still dumbfounded by his boss's reaction. 

"Jesus. He out of the hospital yet?"

"Yeah, he was only there for a couple hours and I got him a little while ago. Anyway, I've gotta go prepare to bury my brother. I'll see you soon." Paco said nonchalantly.

"Paco?" Mickey asked before his boss hung up.

"Yup?"

"You think from now on you can make sure we don't have Ryan go on runs and shit with Ian alone? Just so I don't have to break his face again." Mickey asked and Paco laughed into the phone.

"Yeah, my nephew is a little shit and always has been. But I'm not trying to have my number one off him on account of his stupidity."

Mickey chuckled darkly, knowing he would without a doubt 'off' Ryan if he ever pulled any stupid shit like he did the night before again.

"Can I ask a favor of you now?" Paco asked.

"Sure."

"You think you can help me carry the casket? I have four other brothers aside from Benny. One of them, Ryan's dad, is MIA and I need another person. I figured maybe you could help? Always looked at you like the son I never had."

Mickey didn't know how to feel about that last statement. Flattered at first, but suddenly feeling uneasy knowing he was hammering yet another nail into his own casket. He was stuck in this gang for life.

"Sure thing, Pac. See you soon." The brunette said before hanging up.

He sighed heavily and threw on a sweatshirt and sweatpants, leaving his room to go make himself breakfast and have a cup of the coffee Ian made. To his relief, everyone else was still asleep. He grabbed some Eggos from the freezer and popped them into the toaster as he sipped his black coffee, the way he and Ian both enjoyed it.

He scrolled through his phone as the waffles were toasting and saw someone on social media had posted a picture of their vacation in Florida. He longed for a nice vacation with Ian, though, he knew it wasn't a possibility at the moment with everything going on. He stared at the picture for a few more moments and decided on a whim that he was going to plan a small getaway for the two of them. They both deserved some time off together and it didn't need to be anything major. Something easy as he enjoyed the simple things in life.

He grinned when he had an idea for the coming weekend. Suddenly, the front door flung open and interrupted his thoughts. He reached in the drawer in the kitchen island and pulled out the .45 pistol that was in there, moving forward to hide behind the kitchen wall. He had been on edge ever since Julio's note and wanted to be prepared for anything at any given moment, which meant keeping miscellaneous guns around the house. 

He knew it was too early for it to be Ian as he looked at the clock on the stove that read 8:28am. He slowly continued to move against the wall, holding the gun up as he did so. Mandy walked into the kitchen and screamed when she looked over to the left to see Mickey pointing a gun at her. He lowered the weapon and sighed in relief as Mandy put a hand on her chest, feeling her heart racing in fear. 

"Christ, Mick! The fuck're you doing pointing a 45 in someone's face?" Mandy asked as she walked over to the toaster and pushed down to pop the waffles up, smelling them starting to burn.

"The fuck're you doing walking into someone's house unannounced for?" Mickey questioned, letting out an exasperated sigh.

"I left you a message yesterday saying Jimmy had to do some car thing today so I was going with you, Ian and our dipshit brothers to the funeral. Did you get my message?" Mandy asked raising an eyebrow. 

Mickey raked his fingers through his hair and nodded. "Yeah, sorry Mands. Been a crazy week I guess."

She smiled softly and turned to the fridge to pull out a water bottle.

"So how's the married life?" Mickey asked. 

She spun around to face him, her eyes lighting up and Mickey suddenly regretted asking. She began to talk his ear off about every single minute of the last two days she'd been with Jimmy and Mickey pretended to care as he ate his waffles. She abruptly stopped in mid sentence, furrowing her brow. He looked up at her with a similar facial expression. 

"When did you get glasses?" She asked. 

"Shit, I was wondering when you'd stop to take a breath." He teased, ignoring her question and earning a middle finger to his face.

"Where's Ian?" She asked.

"Out for a run." He responded and then remembered the series of fucked up events that occurred over the last 24 hours. "Fuck, so get this. You know Pac's nephew obviously?"

She nodded, eyes wide with excitement as she listened to her brother who never chose to engage in any sort of gossip with her.

"Well the fucker has a major hard on for Ian as I'm sure you're aware of. He texted Ian yesterday telling him he wanted to meet up for a drink and shit without me there-"

"Wait. Isn't he, like, 12 still? He gonna pick Ian up in his fuckin' big wheel?" Mandy teased.

"That's really fucking weird because I said the same thing. Anyway, he ends up having to go on a drug run with Ian last night to see that crazy dude, Wes, who I usually do business with. And Ryan blatantly hits on Ian and tells him that he doesn't care that he's in a relationship and wants his shit, yada yada. So Ian tells me last night at like 2 am and I obviously drive down to the kid's house-"

"Oh shit! Tell me you fucked him up!" Mandy interrupted, completely invested into her brother's story. 

"You bet your ass I fucked him up. Kid's got a broken nose, two broken ribs, and a fractured cheek bone."

Mandy let out a roaring laugh and covered her mouth with her hand. "Only you would break someone's face. Christ."

"Figured you'd want to hear about it since you were kinda iffy about Ryan. Oh, and Paco is strangely glad I kicked the shit out of his nephew. Told me he needed it and deserved it."

"Nuh uh! Jesus, I missed a lot in the last few days." Mandy chuckled. 

They continued to catch up over breakfast. Mickey missed his sister, though, he would never admit that to anyone. He did enjoy her company most of the time, until she got fucking annoying which happened sometimes quicker than other times. They both looked up when they heard the front door open and Mickey instantly recognized Ian's heavy panting. Ian walked into the kitchen and greeted his boyfriend and Mandy. 

"Hey guys." Ian said sounding out of breath.

"You're back early. Note said 9:30 and it's only 9." Mickey said as he got up from his seat to kiss his boyfriend.

"It ended up starting to snow out again so I decided to come home early." Ian answered, going through the fridge and pulling out an apple.

"Mick just told me about your not-so-secret admirer. Apparently he broke Ryan's face." Mandy giggled as she got up to hug Ian.

"Damn. Sucks for him." Ian said, not really caring about what happened to the younger man.

"I didn't break his face. I fractured his cheek bone." Mickey corrected his sister. 

"Breaking his face sounds better." She shrugged and headed up stairs to get her brothers up.

Ian turned to the sink and stared out the window mindlessly. Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian's waist from behind causing Ian to snap back to reality and smile. 

"Spoke to Pac this morning and he's not mad at all about last night." Mickey said.

"That's definitely a huge relief." Ian replied with a soft grin. 

"He also promised you wouldn't be doing anymore jobs alone with him from now on."

"Thank fucking Christ. The thought of doing anything alone with him gives me anxiety." Ian admitted. 

"How would you feel about a weekend getaway?" Mickey asked, changing the subject. 

Ian turned around to face Mickey and looked at him with wide eyes.

"I'd feel fucking amazing about it. Why?"

"We're gonna take a trip up to Michigan this weekend then. I know of a place up there that Tone and I have been to before on a run and it was fuckin' beautiful. I figured we could use the relaxation and some time to ourselves."

Ian's face lit up with excitement which gave Mickey plenty of reassurance that he was down for it. Ian nodded and wrapped his arms around the latter's neck, resting his forehead against Mickey's. 

"We definitely need this. I'm so excited." Ian whispered before kissing his boyfriend tenderly. 

Mandy walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, clearing her throat obnoxiously. The couple continued to kiss passionately, completely unphased by her standing there. She cleared her throat louder causing Mickey to hold up his middle finger behind his back to her as he laughed through kisses with Ian. Mandy sighed and walked into the living room as Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian's waist, never wanting to break from the kiss. He could stay in that moment forever with his boyfriend. Mickey smiled through their kisses as he thought about the mini getaway. This weekend was exactly what he needed; what _they_ needed.


	12. Life and Death

"We're here today to celebrate the life of your brother, your son, your friend, Benny. He is gone but will never be forgotten. His life will always live on in your hearts and he'll smile down at you from time to time up in heaven. Let us pray." The priest said as he stood beside the mahogany casket that rested on the grass.

It was cold and snow began to lightly flurry down on the crowd, white clashing with black clothes and black umbrellas. Everyone bowed their heads down to go along with the prayer. Ian glanced to his right to see Paco sobbing with his three other brothers. He moved his glance back down to the grass and pretended to go along with the prayer, honestly not knowing any of it as he'd never been to church a day in his life. 

After the funeral service, they headed home immeditaly as Mickey couldn't stand to be there any longer. Both men dealt with death differently; Ian accepted it and mourned in his own way whereas Mickey couldn't accept it right away and hated everything about death. It fucked him up more than he'd like to admit, ironically, as his job sometimes entailed death.

The car ride was completely silent as Mandy drove them home in her Subaru WRX. She could tell her brother wasn't okay as he didn't give her any shit for driving a Subaru like he normally did. She peeped at him in her rearview mirror and saw that he was staring out the window mindlessly, pale as a ghost. Ian stared at the road ahead as he sat in the front seat, thinking about how odd it was that Benny had supposedly been in an accident and his head was wiped off clean from his body, yet, his car was fine.

"You alright back there?" Mandy asked, voice sounding small yet filled with concern. 

Mickey only nodded and continued to look out the window. Mandy moved her eyes back on the road and pulled into a gas station. She pulled into a parking spot and turned around to face her brother.

"Want anything from the store? I'm grabbing a Red Bull. I could get those Pringles you like if you want?" She asked with a small smile.

He smiled softly back at her and shook his head no before turning to the window. Mandy glanced over at Ian who was also now looking at his boyfriend with concern. She got out of the car and so did Ian.

"Was he closer with Benny than I knew about?" Mandy asked. 

"No. I think death just sorta gets to him."

"Yeah, he used to get this way on runs, too. He used to be scared and thought we would think he's too soft for having normal feelings like a human being. Death is a tough thing to see, so I'm not surprised that funerals fuck him up like this." She said, frowning as she looked at the car with her brother still staring out the window. 

"I'll go try to talk to him. I think you should get him those Pringles. They're fucking gross but he likes them." Ian said with a soft smile, turning to open the back door beside Mickey and sitting down as he watched Mandy make her way into the convenience store.

Ian put a hand on Mickey's knee, the latter turning around to look at the red head.

"Wanna go on a date tonight? I know that's sorta cheesy or whatever but it could be fun. Maybe we could go with Mandy, Jimmy, Tony and Jennifer. It'll be good to get out with people." Ian suggested and looked at his boyfriend with sincerity in his eyes.

"I guess so. What do you have in mind?" Mickey muttered, focusing on his tattooed knuckles to avoid eye contact. 

"Not sure. We can ask Mands when she gets back. You gonna be alright?"

"Yeah, death weirds me out I guess. It could literally be anyone at any moment. It's different when I'm told to snuff someone out because usually it's some piece of shit who deserved it. But it still weirds me out." Mickey said as he cringed at his thoughts. 

"Death is inevitable though. Everybody dies, Mick. Think of it like a natural part of life, like an essential part to living. Unfortunately, life and death come hand in hand."

"Christ, you sound like that fuckin' priest back there."

Ian chuckled and leaned his head into the crook of Mickey's neck. The brunette wrapped an arm around Ian and sat there silently until the silence was suddenly shattered. Both men immediately ducked down when gun shots began to break out. Mickey, of course, was packing and pulled out his gun. His eyes widened in fear when he thought back to Julio's note.

"Mandy.." He breathed out and opened the car door to run into the convenience store.

Ian ran after him, pushing through the small crowd of people running out of the store. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around as Mickey continued to run into the store. Ian heard tires screeching and watched as an all black Escalade peeled out of the gas station and drove off. He furrowed his brow and turned to run inside of the store to see Mickey holding his bloody sister and saw the cashier's limp, lifeless body slouched over the register. 

"Call an ambulance! Fuck!" Mickey yelled frantically as he held his sister in his arms.

Ian pulled out his phone and called the police, more people coming in to the store to see what had happened. After Ian called the police, he dialed Tony's number as he, Iggy and Joey drove separately. 

"I swear to God if you're butt-dialing me again while fucking my brother-"

"Tony! Hurry up and get to the Shell gas station over by South 33rd quickly! Mandy's been shot!" Ian yelled into the phone.

"Fuck! On the way." Tony replied and hung up.

Ian jumped down to Mickey who was holding Mandy's petite body, watching as he coughed up blood and still had a bag of the Red Bull and Pringles wrapped around her arm.

"Do something!" Mickey yelled and Ian ran his hand through his hair.

"Mick, I don't know what to do. I just called the cops." Ian said quietly, staring down at Mandy with widened eyes.

Someone from the crowd ran over to them and got down on the floor with them. 

"Where was she shot? I'm a doctor." The man asked, still wearing his scrubs and looking like he was just getting out of his 16 hour shift with the bags under his eyes.

"I don't know!" Mickey cried out and the doctor looked over her body, seeing two bullet holes in her upper midsection. 

Mandy began choking on the blood and the doctor widened his eyes.

"She's drowning in her blood. Does someone have a pen and a pocket knife!" He yelled and a mousey looking woman pulled a ball point pen out of her purse as Mickey pulled out a knife he had on him. 

The doctor pushed Mickey aside and quickly removed the ink tube of the pen, tossing it to the side. Mandy began to flail her limbs, gasping for air but not being able to breathe due to drowning in her own blood. Mickey bit his knuckle as he watched and hoped this random stranger knew what he was doing. 

"Please back up." The doctor ordered calmly as Ian and Mickey complied, Mickey clinging on to Ian.

The doctor pulled Mandy onto him, between his legs, and tilted her head back slightly. She began to go limp, and Mickey let out a small whimper. 

"Hold on, girl. You're gonna be okay." He whispered as he took the knife and made a small incision just above her Circoid cartilage. 

Ian felt queezy as blood splattered out onto the doctors hands and he shoved the hollowed pen into the incision. The doctor breathed into the pen with two quick breaths and waited five seconds before breathing into it once this time and waited the five seconds again. He repeated the one breath into the pen and waiting five seconds until her chest began to rise up and she started to slowly regain consciousness. 

The ambulance arrived just in time as she regained consciousness and the doctor explained to the EMTs what actions he had taken. Mickey got into the ambulance with her and Ian went outside to grab her car. He saw Tony pull in and frantically run out of the car with his two other brothers. 

"What happened! Where is she?" Tony asked.

"She's in the ambulance now with Mick on their way to the hospital. Let's go!" Ian ordered as Tony and his brothers got back into their cars and Ian jumped into Mandy's Subaru to head to the hospital. 

As Ian followed the ambulance out, Tony right behind him, he couldn't help but wonder if the people who killed Benny were somehow connected to the people who shot Mandy. He shrugged off the thoughts as he barreled behind the ambulance and followed it to the hospital.


	13. Lesson Learned

"Where is my fucking wife!" Jimmy asked sounding frenzied as he looked around the lobby.

"She's gonna be okay. She's in ICU still, but they're thinking about moving her to a regular room in the morning if her breathing and shit maintains. They did emergency surgery a few hours ago and she seems to be doing well, so they say." Ian answered, putting a hand on Jimmy's arm to attempt calming the man down.

"If this has anything to do with the shit she does for Paco, I swear to God-"

"It's really need-to-know, Jimmy. Remember?" Mickey interrupted, sitting in the waiting room chair with his fingers interlocked behind his head as he kept his gaze straight forward. 

Jimmy let out a humorless laugh and pushed Ian aside to stand next to Mickey. He pointed a finger in the brunette's face, Jimmy's eyes wild with anger.

"Don't you fucking give me that bullshit, Milkovich. She's my goddamn _wife._ You're going to tell me what the fuck is going on right now!" Jimmy yelled as the brunette removed his hands from his head and looked up at Jimmy. 

"You watch your fuckin' tone with me." Mickey said as he stood up to get in Jimmy's face.

Tony and Ian ran over to the men and stood in between them to break up the animosity. Ian put his hands on Mickey's shoulders and looked into his eyes.

"Breathe, Mick."

Mickey nodded and ran his fingers through his dark hair before sighing and sitting back down in his chair.

"Let me take you to her." Tony said, grabbing Jimmy by the jacket and dragging him to the desk to get a pass for Mandy's room.

Ian watched until they were out of sight and looked over across the room to see Iggy and Joey passed out. He turned to Mickey and put his hand on the latter's tattooed one.

"Mick, I need you to tell me what's going on. And please don't lie. You told me at Mandy's wedding you'd tell me if shit started to get real. I'd say shit's getting pretty fucking real right now." Ian said as Mickey sighed and looked up at his boyfriend with regret in his blue eyes. 

"I haven't told anyone. Only Pac and I know, so it's not look this is something that everyone knew but you. I just didn't want you to stress about it but you're right. Shit's starting to get real." Mickey said as he sniffed and brought his hand up to his nose.

"The shit that happened to Benny is somehow connected to Mandy, isn't it?" Ian asked and Mickey nodded.

"I think so. The other night at Mandy's wedding, there was a letter posted on Benny's head from Julio, Jose and Jason's boss. It basically said that he's gonna pick us all off one by one for killing some of his crew last year. I didn't want you to worry, but now I'm honestly starting to worry. I'm just really sorry, Ian." Mickey apologized as he dropped his head low.

Ian stared at him in disbelief. He couldn't believe that Mickey would hide something that big from him and he was also terrified of what was about to unfold. He knew Mickey had been through enough with Mandy getting shot today, so he decided to hold in his anger and put his hand on the brunette's back to comfort him.

"What are we gonna do?" Ian asked.

"Paco and I were trying to kill Julio last night. That's what I was actually doing with him while you were out with Ryan on that run. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. His wife and kid were outside with him and I couldn't imagine how mortified she'd be to see me kill her dad. It would fuck her up for the rest of her life and I couldn't live with myself if I traumatized a little kid like that. We were planning to do it when he's alone. Supposed to go back out tomorrow."

"I'm coming with you." Ian stated matter-of-factly. 

Mickey snapped his neck up and looked at Ian.

"You're outta your fuckin' mind, Gallagher."

"I'm coming with you and you're not gonna fight me on this."

Mickey sighed heavily in frustration. Tony came back into the lobby and stood infront of Ian.

"Dude's gonna need to get freaking sedated. Christ. He's losing his shit in there. Wouldn't be surprised if he gets kicked out." Tony said and he looked over at Mickey who looked beyond agitated. "The fuck's up with you?"

"Let's go for a walk. I need to talk to you and I can't stand sitting here anymore. Ian, stay with those dipshits over there incase one of them forgets how to breathe or something." Mickey said as he motioned a hand to his sleeping brothers and stood up to walk away with Tony.

Ian felt his phone buzzing in his pocket and he answered without checking the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Oh my God, Ian. Is Mandy alright? Tony texted me and told me she got shot and no one has been answering their phones!" Jennifer yelled in hysterics over the phone.

"Yeah, she's going to be alright." Ian answered. 

"Thank fucking Christ. I'm coming down to the hospital now. I'll see you in a few." Jennifer said and hung up.

Ian looked up as he heard a very familiar, very annoying voice getting closer. He saw Paco, Sarah and a bandaged Ryan walk in, Ryan practically limping. Ian couldn't help but smirk to himself. 

"Mickey with Mandy?" Paco asked.

"No, he went to go talk to Tony about... The issue in the bathroom that you two discussed." 

Paco's eyes widened as Ryan and Sarah went to go sit down. Paco nodded his head to the side indicating that he wanted Ian to get up and follow him. Ian complied and stood up. They walked away from everyone and stood next to a vending machine. 

"What do you know?" Paco asked.

"The letter. Why didn't you just tell us?"

"Because I wanted to kill Julio before this shit started happening and got out of control. I didn't want you guys to doubt my capabilities of being a good boss. I think his crew's responsible for Mandy and who busted our heist at the bank. Mick and I were gonna go tomorrow and see if we could catch that shit bag alone. I know Mick and I agreed on keeping you and Ryan separate, but I'm gonna need you two and Iggy to come with us and keep an eye out for us while Mick, Tone and I handle shit."

Ian sighed, knowing Mickey wasn't going to be happy. Paco sensed his concern and put a hand on Ian's shoulder. 

"The kid's got broken ribs and a fractured face, I don't think he's gonna be making any more moves on you anytime soon." Paco chuckled and Ian nodded, also letting out a small laugh knowing his boss was probably right.

"Pac, I meant to ask. Does Ryan know shit about all of us? Like, private shit." Ian asked and Paco furrowed his brow. 

"I'm sorry, I'm not following."

Ian sighed before speaking, "He told Mickey that he wasn't scared of him because he was a closeted wannabe South Side thug growing up. How would he know about him being closeted and shit?"

"Huh. I'm honestly not sure. Good guess maybe? No offense, but even I didn't know he was gay all these years. When I found out about you last year I was shocked, not that there's anything wrong with him being gay or whatever. Just had no idea. Maybe Ryan thought the same thing about him since Mick isn't one to really open up to people about his life."

"I guess so." Ian responded, having a bad feeling form in the pit of his stomach. 

He felt that something was off about Ryan and he decided he was going to find out exactly what it was. For now, he would go along with what his boss said as he glanced over at Ryan who looked to be uncomfortable and in pain as he sat in his chair. Mickey and Tony appeared from the hallway after going on their walk and headed over to Ian and Paco.

"So now that we're all caught up, except for Ig, Joey and Ryan, here's the plan." Paco said as he went over the plan in detail earning dirty looks from Mickey the entire time who was very apprehensive about the idea of Ian going.

Paco ignored Mickey and continued on. Ryan limped over to them to listen to the plan and Mickey turned to face him, letting out an obnoxious laugh.

"How's it going, gimps?" Mickey asked, Ryan sighing in pain and flipping him off. "Learn your fucking lesson not to mess with what's mine yet or need me to re-teach you and break the other side of your face?"

"Easy, killer. I think he's pretty good with not sticking his nose in other people's business from now on." Paco answered as Ryan sighed and nodded in agreement. 

Mickey grinned from ear-to-ear and softly patted his hand on Ryan's non-fractured cheek. 

"Tone, you can tell Ig and Joey the plan. Ian and I need to go home, I'm fuckin' drained. We'll be back in the morning to visit Mands before we fuck that piece of shit up. See you guys later." Mickey said as he walked over to Sarah in the waiting room and said goodbye. 

Ian grabbed his jacket off of the chair and glanced over at Ryan one last time, still feeling something was off about him. He brushed the thought away as soon as Mickey put a hand on his arm. 

"Ready?" The brunette asked and Ian nodded.


	14. Fragile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song:
> 
> Fragile by Tech N9ne featuring ¡MAYDAY!, Kendall Morgan, Kendrick Lamar

"Mick, I think there's something up with Ryan." Ian said as Mickey drove Mandy's WRX back to their house. 

"Yeah, kid's a straight up air head." Mickey laughed out.

"No. I mean, I dunno. I just get a weird vibe from him all of a sudden. Maybe I'm just over thinking it." Ian sighed. 

"I don't think you are. Always follow your gut when it comes to that shit." Mickey said, turning onto their street.

"It's just weird to me how he knew that shit about you and Pac said he didn't know how he could've gotten that information either."

"Weird." Mickey agreed, suddenly slamming on his breaks when he noticed the front door of the house was opened. 

"Motherfucker." Mickey gritted through his teeth and parked the car outside of the house, pulling out his gun.

"Stay here." Mickey ordered as he got out of the car and headed for the door.

Per usual, Ian didn't comply to his boyfriend's order and got out of the car to follow him. Mickey stopped at the front door and stood completely still. Ian peeked over Mickey's shoulder to see the house had been trashed. Broken glass and furniture covered the floor, windows busted, and homophobic slurs written along the walls in red and black paint.

"I said stay in the fucking car!" Mickey yelled and Ian didn't move. 

Mickey adjusted his glasses and breathed out a, "Fuck."

They stepped inside and saw the entire house had been completely damaged. The once beautiful granite counter tops in the kitchen were all cracked, broken pots and pans spread out onto the floor, chairs broken, _everything_ broken. 

Mickey raked his fingers through his hair and knew Julio's crew wouldn't still be here. He immediately went over to Ian's medication drawer and saw all of the bottles were completely emptied out. He slammed the drawer shut and began to check the drawers and cabinets where he had hid guns. They were all gone. 

He ran up to his room to see what they had damaged up there. Ian stood still and felt his heart aching, shocked to see how someone could ruin their house like this. It no longer felt like a home but like a war zone. And he was ready to fight.

Ian stepped over the broken glass and walked past the derogatory words painted on the walls to follow Mickey up stairs. His room looked no different than the rest of the house, completely trashed. Ian covered his mouth with his hands as he looked around their bedroom, walls reading 'Fags die next'. It was written over and over again on each wall. Ian had experienced homophobia throughout his 24 years of life, but nothing this extreme. Nothing this terrifying.

He looked over at Mickey who was sitting on his bed, slouched over with his hands and gun covering his face. Ian pulled out his phone and dialed Paco's number. 

"Yo?" Paco answered and Ian couldn't speak, still in shock as he glanced over the damage that had been done. 

"Ian?" Paco asked.

"Please get to our house right now. Hurry." Ian whispered into the phone. 

"Ian, what's going on?" Paco asked.

"Please." Was all Ian could say before he lowered the phone from his ear and stood completely motionless as he stared at the room.

Paco arrived ten minutes later, Ian and Mickey waiting outside for him. He left Sarah and Ryan in the car as he got out and sprinted over to Ian.

"What's going on? Tone and the boys should be here any minute." 

Neither Mickey nor Ian said a word and stared at the ground still in shock. Mickey looked up and pointed his gun in the direction of the house and Paco paced over to the front door.

"Holy fuck.." He muttered as he opened the door to look inside. 

Mickey and Ian stayed outside while Paco went through the entire house. Tony's car suddenly pulled up and he got out to run over to his brother, Joey and Iggy following close behind. 

"Pac said we needed to get over here. What's going on, Mick?" Tony asked.

"The house.." Mickey said and the three Milkoviches ran inside, just as shocked as Ian and Mickey were to see the damage.

After a few minutes, Paco and Mickey's brothers walked outside with fear and sadness on their faces. 

"Now. We go right fuckin' now. We fucking put an end to this shit before we all end up dead." Paco said.

"They're after Ian and Mick next and-"

"I will _never_ let them lay a fucking finger on Ian. They're fucking dead for this." Mickey uttered in rage as he looked up at everyone. "Fucking dead." He repeated. 

"It's only ten o'clock. You think we can find Julio?" Tony asked, looking down at his watch.

"If not Julio, we snuff out his crew. I know where they hangout. We'll surprise them and fucking shoot up their hangout. We'll head to our place first and grab some machine guns and then we'll flank those motherfuckers." Paco said, everyone feeling the anger in his voice.

"Let's go. We'll meet you at the place, Pac." Tony said as he headed to the side door of the garage to get in Mickey's Evo, knowing Mickey needed to drive to let off steam.

Paco walked over to his car and got in to drive off into the night as Iggy and Joey paced over to the Evo to follow Tony. Mickey brought his hand up to Ian's cheek and stared into his eyes. 

"I'll _never_ let anyone hurt you. We're gonna make sure these motherfuckers get what they deserve." Mickey promised as he kissed Ian's forehead. 

Ian nodded and they paced over to the Evo. Mickey grabbed his keys off the holder, Julio's crew thankfully not touching anything in the garage including Mickey and Ian's cars, and hit the button to open the garage door. He got in the car and began to rev his engine. Everyone knew that was their cue to buckle up as Mickey was about to take off. He shifted into reverse and gunned it out backwards, slamming down on the breaks at the end of the driveway and cutting the wheel to slide his car facing the direction he needed to go.

He immediately shifted into drive and sped off down the street. Once he made it to the freeway, he kicked the speed up to 100 MPH, weaving between traffic. The sound of the turbo whistling and whooshing reminded Ian of the _good_ times he and Mickey had in the car. Iggy looked out the back window to make sure no cops were chasing them and to his relief he saw none. 

Mickey turned into the off-ramp, everyone falling to the side from the force of the turn, and blew the red light to get to their hideout. He beat Paco by 15 minutes as they waited inside the Evo for their boss to arrive, each one of them chain smoking. They looked up to see headlights approaching and each of them tossed their cigarettes out the window before getting out of the car. Paco and Ryan stepped out of the car as Sarah went inside the hideout per Paco's orders. 

"We get the guns and we go. Everyone ready?" Paco asked as he also tossed his own cigarette to the side.

Everyone nodded and they headed inside. Once they grabbed their guns, knives, and bullet proof vests that the stole a while ago, they got back into their cars. Iggy jumped in with Ryan and Paco, feeling too cramped up in the back of Mickey's Evo. Mickey pulled up next to Paco's car and rolled down his window. 

"Follow me, I know the way. No masks. I want our faces to be the last thing these motherfuckers see before they fucking die." Paco said and Ian felt a chill down his spine as Paco's words truly frightened him.

Mickey nodded and rolled up his window. 

"I've never actually done a job with Paco. Have you, Mick?" Tony asked as his brother followed Paco's car.

"Other than last night, no, I've never seen him do shit before." Mickey replied.

Tony nodded and stared out the window. Mickey wiggled in his seat, his bullet proof vest itching him. Ian looked over at his boyfriend and suddenly got a very bad feeling. His brain instantly went into hyperspeed as worst case scenarios and what ifs filled his head. He had never even shot a machine gun let alone know how to use one. He began to panic, realizing he had no idea what the fuck he was doing right now. Mickey glanced over at Ian who was hyperventilating. 

"Ian, what's wrong?" Mickey asked and Ian remained panicking. 

"Is he okay?" Joey asked and Tony's eyes widened. 

"Do you need your anxiety meds?" Mickey asked, still having a spare bottle in his car.

Ian continued to hyperventilate and didn't answer.

"Shit, Tone, can you reach in the center console here and pull out the bottle of meds. It's the only bottle in there and it has his name on it." Mickey asked not wanting to stop the car to slow them down.

As Tony reached for the pill bottle, Joey sat up and began to rub Ian's arms in comfort.

"Hey, you're okay. It's okay, bud. Relax." Joey said in a calming voice. 

Tony found the bottle and opened it. "How many?" He asked.

"Four milligrams." Mickey answered.

"What? How many fuckin' pills, asshole!" Tony repeated and Mickey rolled his eyes. 

"Two pills. Each pill is two milligrams you stupid fuck."

Tony dumped the pills into his hand. "Do I give them to him or?"

"Jesus, he's not mentally incapable! Fuckin' hand them to him." Mickey snapped at his brother. 

Tony handed the pills over to Ian, the red head reaching out a shakey hand and taking them. He popped the pills into his mouth and let them dissolve under his tongue, waiting for the feeling of relief. 

"Is he gonna be okay, Mick?" Joey asked, still rubbing his hands on Ian's arms.

"Two minutes." Mickey replied.

Two minutes later, just as Mickey predicted, Ian relaxed. Joey sat back in his seat once Ian's shaking diminished and he watched his brother's boyfriend intently. Mickey glanced at his brothers in the rearview mirror and snapped his head back. 

"He's not a fragile fucking human. You can stop staring at him. Christ." Mickey said and his brothers immediately looked out the window. 

"You good?" Mickey quietly asked and the red head nodded, looking up at his boyfriend with thankful eyes.

Mickey smiled softly and adjusted his glasses before moving his focus back onto the road. Ian exhaled and looked out the window, noticing how large the moon was tonight. His thoughts became slower, medication kicking in. He felt the panic wave over him again, not as intense as before, but enough to truly frighten him. He _really_ didn't want to be in this anymore and wished he and Mickey could just run away. He needed Mickey like he needed air to breathe, but he realized he didn't want to be a part of this life anymore. That ship sailed a year ago, but he still wished there was another way for them both to get out. 

His train of thought came to an end when they arrived to their destination of an abandoned looking building. Mickey grabbed Ian's hand and kissed it before exiting the car with his brothers.


	15. Didn't See That One Coming

Everyone got out of their cars and moved stealthily around the building. Paco lead the way, Mickey close behind. They moved toward the front door and Paco stopped everyone as he held up his hand behind him, still facing forward.

"They're all most likely right behind the front door. Tone, kick the door open and we run in and fucking shoot. I want no goddamn survivors. I don't know if Julio is in there or not, but if we can at least take out his henchmen then we're one step closer. Are we ready?" Paco whispered, everyone nodding. 

Paco sniffed and moved forward, rounding the corner before the front door. Suddenly, Ian began to feel that same bad feeling he had earlier in the pit of his stomach and he knew something was very wrong. He stopped walking and turned around to find Ryan missing. He walked around the corner and found Ryan, weaponless, and was texting ferociously on his phone. Ian furrowed his brow until realization instantly struck him. He widened his eyes and ran back around the corner to the others.

"Guys!" Ian yelled right before Tony was about to kick the door open.

The front door flung open before Tony even kicked it in and Julio's crew, all five of them, walked out wearing all different types of animal masks. Mickey pulled the trigger of his gun and nothing came out. He furrowed his brow as he heard his brothers' guns clicking but nothing coming out either.

"Fuck!" Tony yelled, throwing his gun down and pulling out his knife.

There seemed to be an alpha of the pack, a tall slender looking man wearing a wolf mask, who stopped dead in his tracks and the others followed suit. He pointed his gun at Paco, Ian and the Milkoviches. The men in the masks instantly pointed their guns at them as well.

"Forgot to check the guns to see if they were actually loaded, huh?" Ryan asked and everyone whipped around to face him, eyes widening.

The alpha wearing the wolf mask walked over to Ryan and wrapped an arm around the younger man's waist. Ryan turned to face him and lifted the man's mask slightly to kiss the man sloppily. Ian's eyes narrowed as the man in the wolf mask's lips looked.. Familiar. Ian scrutinized the man wearing the wolf mask and his body looked like.. _It can't be.._ Ian thought to himself until eyes trailed down to the man's hands and saw the familiar tattoos, instantly wanting to vomit and heart dropping to the floor, when he realized who was standing before him. The man slowly took off his mask, pieces of slicked back brown hair sticking to the mask and everyone's jaw dropped.

"No fucking way.." Ian whispered as he stood face to face with Chris, the man's face scarred and looking even more insanely terrifying than before.

Chris let out a laugh, sounding completely unhinged. He grabbed Ryan's face and kissed him hungrily, everyone staring in utter disbelief. Chris pulled away from the kis and widened his eyes back at everyone else mockingly like the psychopath he was. 

"Surprise, motherfuckers. Betcha didn't see that one coming." Ryan said matter-of-factly.

"Hello everyone. Been a minute. Fun fact: Survival rate after getting shot in the head is about 5 percent these days. Only 3 percent are able to function properly after that. Guess who is officially part of that lucky 3 club?" Chris asked, looking at everyone's shocked faces one by one.

"I fucking stabbed you multiple times. Mandy shot you in the head. You were dead..." Mickey trailed off, not being able to understand how Chris was standing before him right now. 

"He has risen from his coma and he is back with a vengeance!" Chris yelled out, everyone furrowing their brow at him as he referred to himself in third person. 

Chris walked over to Ian and smiled before slapping him across the face. Mickey lunged forward and Chris held up his _loaded_ gun to the brunette.

"Wouldn't do that if I were fuckin' you, Mickey." Chris said and Mickey froze, balling his fists in anger. 

Ian brought a hand up to his face where he was slapped and stared back at the deranged man, who he thought was dead, now standing infront of him more alive than ever.

"Ian, Ian, Ian. I always knew you were a fuck up. But Mickey Milkovich? Really? I mean, Christ, I even tried to send Ryan over here to break you two up because I wanted Mickey to fucking suffer. I wanted him to fucking feel what I felt. The love of your life fucking ripped from your goddamn hands. And then I died. Mickey, you son of a fucking bitch. You killed me. I was dead for, hmm, what was it babe?" Chris asked the younger man.

"Ten minutes." Ryan answered bluntly. 

Chris widened his eyes, "Yes! Ten minutes. I like to tell people that Satan himself kicked me outta Hell. Anyway, when y'all took off to the hospital for Ian and left me to rot, the EMTs noticed I still had an extremely weak pulse, but a pulse nonetheless." 

"How.." Paco trailed off and moved his gaze to Ryan. "Ryan, why?"

"I met him last year. I interned at the hospital he was staying at back when I wanted to be a nurse. I shadowed with his actual nurses and thought he was fucking amazing for surviving the trauma he'd gone through. It took him four and a half months to wake up, and when he did, it was like fucking magic. I fell hard for him and he told me everything that you pieces of shit did to him. You never cared about me, Uncle Pac. Chris showed me how morbid you all are. Then he introduced me to Julio. And the rest, well, here we are." Ryan said as he smiled, sharing the very same insane look that Chris had in his eyes.

"Tell him the best part!" Chris exclaimed with psychotic joy and Ryan let out a laugh. 

"Yes, the best part. How could I forget?" Ryan said as he limped over to Mickey and looked the fuming man up and down.

Ryan smiled as he stared at Mickey, Chris continuing to hold his gun up to the brunette. Ian moved his eyes back and forth between Chris and Mickey, feeling utterly terrified. 

"We were just going to kill Ian so that you would suffer. But then we thought about it and realized _Ian_ is the reason we're even here right now. He's the one who danced on a pole for money like a fucking whore and drew your attention onto him like he did to Chris. He knew _exactly_ what he was doing when he cheated on Chris. Which is why we decided to kill you, then we kill your brothers, then Paco, then Ian last, and we're the ones left for dead. The survivors. We frame Ian and make it look like he stopped taking his pills and fucking snapped, committing a murder suicide. Then we get off scot free and join the witness protection program, running off into the fucking sunset. Like how we dumped Ian's meds? Well, Chris did. Nice touch, babe." Ryan praised him, Chris taking a bow. 

"You're never gonna get away with this." Ian muttered and Chris walked over to Ian and placed a hand on his face.

"Of course we are, baby. See, you fucking snapped and killed everyone including your boyfriend who you just found out was cheating. And then you kill yourself, not being able to handle the guilt of it all as Ryan and I get to live to tell the tale. By killing you, we give Julio what he wants. Then we get what we want by walking away from this fucked up criminal shit for good." Chris said with a smirk.

"Cheating boyfriend?" Ian asked and Mickey spat at Chris. 

"Mickey, did you-"

"No! What the fuck, Ian! Just because this psychopath suddenly turns into Jesus and rises from the dead, you're gonna listen to him?" Mickey raised his eyebrows in anger at Ian.

"Then why would I supposedly kill my boyfriend for cheating?" Ian asked Chris.

"It just sounds theatrically pleasing. I can see the stories now, _Two survivors left for dead recover fully after mentally ill man stops taking his meds, killing his friends and cheating boyfriend before taking his own life._ Just like a movie!" Chris said and Ryan nodded in agreement.

"What the actual fuck... You fucking realize how insane this all sounds, right? How will anyone believe a psychotically deranged person and some kid who also wants to be deranged for God only knows why, 'survived' when I clearly have my Bipolar meds still in my system you stupid fucks. And, Chris, you're supposed to be dead. You think people won't question why you were almost killed in the first place and then won't put two and two together to see you're both involved in gang violence?"

"Look at the time. Eleven o'clock. Julio should be here any minute and then we can get this party started." Chris said. "Bring them inside and tie them up." He ordered and the other men wearing animal masks obliged to the request.

Chris pulled out a pill bottle from his pocket and opened it, pouring out a handful and swallowing them. He shook his body and let out a grunt before wrapping his arm around Ian as they walked inside of the old building, the red head wincing away and Mickey burning in rage. He aimed his gun at Mickey with his free hand, pressing it into the brunette's back to herd him forward. He smiled at Ian before speaking.

"God, it's great to be back!"


	16. Not According to Plan

The men in the animal masks grabbed Paco and the Milkovich brothers, excluding Mickey, and tied them up with rope around a beam pole in the center of the old, dirty, rundown building that looked to once by a dance studio. Tony glared at Ryan as the younger man entered the room smirking back at him.

Chris walked in with Ian and Mickey, shoving the brunette over to Ryan who was standing only a few feet away. Ryan wrapped his arm across Mickey's chest as he pressed a gun into his side with his free hand. The younger man grinned with insanity before Ian attempted to lunge forward. 

"Ian, no!" Mickey snapped as Chris immeditaly pointed his gun up to the ceiling and pulled the trigger.

Ian let out a small gasp as Chris yanked him back, pulling him in closer and wrapping both of his arms around the red head's waist. Chris rested his chin in the crook of Ian's neck, snickering as he watched Mickey squirm. The brunette's blue eyes nearly turned black, anger being a complete understatement. 

"Hector, wait outside for Julio. I need to have a chit chat with my pals." Chris ordered one of the men wearing a mask, the other four following him out per the psychotic man's orders.

Chris grinned and moved his gaze back on the red head.

"Didn't you miss this, baby? Remember how I used to tug on that red hair of yours when we'd fuck?" Chris said as he ran his fingers through Ian's hair, hand still holding the glock and Mickey feeling his blood boiling. 

The chill of the gun against Ian's scalp made him shiver. Chris chuckled, relishing the red head's fear before he continued, "You looked _so_ fucking sexy up on that stage. Remember the nights you'd come back to my place and you'd bend me over-"

"Enough! Fuck." Ryan cried out in jealousy.

Chris raised an eyebrow and moved his gaze to Mickey, smirking deviously at him. Ian shut his eyes in fear as Chris began to kiss his neck, the older man keeping his gaze on Mickey tauntingly the entire time. The brunette felt rage building inside of him that shook him to the core as he watched the psychopath put his mouth on _his_ Ian.

"Hurts to see the person you love with someone else, doesn't it?" Chris gritted through his teeth at Mickey, the brunette glaring back at him.

Ian quickly moved his head to the side, attempting to get Chris to remove his face from his neck. Chris snickered and gripped the red head tighter, now pressing the gun to Ian's head. 

"You're fuckin' sick, Christopher! Just let them go and move the fuck on already!" Paco yelled from the beam he was tied up to with the other Milkovich brothers.

In one quick movement, Chris lowered the gun from Ian's head and shot Paco in the chest. Paco let out a sigh before slouching over, instantly lifeless. Tony and Joey screamed, Iggy staring wide eyed in shock and fear.

"Fuck! What the fuck!" Tony bellowed as he squirmed in his restraints desperately wanting to help resuscitate his boss.

Chris flung his head back and rolled it to the side to flash a smile at Tony, looking like something straight out of a nightmare. 

"Chris, please just-" 

"Beg. Fucking beg, baby." Chris interrupted Ian's pleading. "Fuck! He made me fuck the order up. It was supposed to be Mickey first, then his brothers and _then_ Paco. Goddamnit!"

"We can still kill Mickey now." Ryan suggested, pushing his gun into Mickey's side.

"No no no no no." Chris whispered as he cocked his neck to the side and stared blankly at Ryan, looking completely unhinged. "I've got one last thing I need to do before we kill Mick. This still needs to go as we planned." 

Ryan narrowed his eyes at him before sighing and nodding in agreement. 

"Chris, please let Mickey go. I'm the one you want. I'm the one who cheated on you. Just.. Just please let him go." Ian begged as he opened his eyes and watched his lover restrained by Ryan only inches away now, close enough to touch him if Chris released his grip.

"Don't you be the fucking hero, Ian. Don't you fucking dare." Mickey said sounding broken as his voice cracked on the last few words.

"Kill me, Chris. Let Mickey and his brothers go and take me." Ian ordered. 

"Hmm. Tempting." Chris uttered, looking at Ryan who was grinning. 

"Ian!" Mickey yelled out frantically. 

Chris scratched his face with his gun before slowly putting the glock into his holster and pulling out a knife, brushing it lightly against Ian's torso. He gently trailed the knife up to Ian's chest, right where his heart is, Chris widening his eyes in psychotic excitement at Mickey.

"I'll fucking kill you!" Mickey cried out as he tried to break free from Ryan's hold.

"You ripped my goddamn heart out, Ian Gallagher." Chris uttered as he circled the knife around Ian's heart.

Mickey knew he needed to do something. He remembered how to push the psychopath's buttons and closed his eyes momentarily, wishing he would just wake up from this god-awful nightmare. He opened his eyes and dead panned Chris. 

"Fucking pussy." Mickey muttered, Chris snapping his neck up to look at the brunette. 

"Excuse me?" Chris asked.

"You're a fuckin' scared little bitch." Mickey said, looking him up and down with disgust. 

"Watch your fucking mouth you-"

"I know something about you, Chris. I know you don't actually like Ryan and used him to orchestrate you're weak ass revenge plot against me. You're hiding behind a 19 year old _kid_. How fucking sad, I mean, you really need a kid to defend you?" Mickey laughed out humorlessly.

Ian caught on immediately to Mickey's plan and felt sick to his stomach. Mickey refused to make eye contact with Ian as he continued to rile up Chris.

"Shit, I see you're still poppin' pills like a fucking loser. And you wondered why Ian didn't want you." Mickey continued to taunt the man.

"Mickey, fucking stop-" 

"Is he right, Chris? Do you even love me?" Ryan interrupted Ian, holding back tears. 

Mickey smiled mockingly. "Yeah, Chris. _Do_ you even love him? Or are you still not over Ian yet? It's been, what, a year? Crazy ass motherfucker."

"Mick, shut up! You're gonna get yourself killed!" Tony yelled, everyone ignoring him.

"Tell me you fucking love me, Chris!" Ryan cried out. 

Chris inhaled dramatically and smiled softly at Ryan. "Let's just stick to the plan."

"Hear that, Ryan. He won't even say he loves you. He-"

Ryan held up his gun to Ian. Chris quickly grabbed the gun from his holster and pointed it at Ryan, moving his other arm around Ian's neck to hold his knife against the red head's throat. 

"That is _not_ part of the plan! Mickey, dumb brothers, then Ian. Christ!" Chris yelled out. 

"Tell me you love me before I kill him first. Fuck your plan." Ryan gritted through his teeth. 

"What even is love? Love is dead, that's what love is." Chris spat out.

"What about what we had? A whole year truly meant nothing to you? Really?" Ryan asked lowering his gun and pressing it back onto Mickey's mid section, Chris also putting his gun back into the holster. 

"Can we finish here or do we need to go over our fucking feelings all night?" Chris uttered coldly. 

Ryan sniffed and pushed his gun into Mickey further. "Just do it already so I can kill Mickey and get the fuck outta here you asshole."

"Do what?" Ian asked, not sure he wanted to know the answer. 

Chris spun Ian's body around to face him. With the hand that was holding the knife, he grabbed Ian's hand and abruptly froze as he stared at Mickey's initials tattooed into his ring finger. He shifted his eyes onto Ian's before moving his gaze onto Mickey. 

"I want this to be the last thing you see before you fucking die." Chris said bluntly as he moved his gaze back to Ian.

"If you try to pull away, Ryan will kill your stupid fucking boyfriend not even thinking twice about it." Chris threatened and Ian's heart dropped.

Ian turned his head to look at Mickey, a tear rolling down his cheek. "Please don't watch."

"Oh, no. He's gonna fucking watch. I want him to feel his heart being ripped from his chest the way he made me feel taking you from me." Chris said as he cracked his neck and reached into his pocket to grab his pills, popping more in his mouth and swallowing them dry.

"If you fucking touch him, I'll kill you. I'll make sure you fucking rot this time." Mickey uttered blatantly. 

Chris grinned as he grabbed Ian's face, bringing the red head's lips to his own. Mickey felt his cheeks burning in deepened rage as he watched the love of his life being forced to kiss his psychotic ex. Mickey balled his fists, Ryan still holding him back, though, the younger man also tensing up in anger at the sight of _his_ lover with another man.


	17. I Will Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song:
> 
> I Will Return by Skylar Grey

Ian suddenly had an idea and knew if he didn't act on it soon, Mickey would be dead. He knew it was necessary, even if he didn't want to do it. He couldn't bare the thought of losing Mickey, so he acted quick. Ian pushed into Chris, suddenly kissing him back, and wrapped his arms around the psychotic man's waist causing Chris to open his eyes in shock to see Ian _seeming_ to enjoy himself. Both Mickey and Ryan widened their eyes and felt another wave of anger.

"Ian.." Mickey said under his breath as he suddenly felt his heart ache.

Ian walked Chris backwards until his back hit the dance studio mirror, the red head kissing the man sloppily. Tony glanced over at Joey whose jaw was dropping. He realized what Ian was doing when he saw the red head trail his hand up Chris' chest and into his jacket, nearing the man's holster. Tony looked at Joey with wild eyes.

"Joey, see what he's doing? Look at Ian's hands." Tony whispered and Joey squinted, eyes suddenly widening in realization. 

"He's close. But so am I." Joey whispered as he pulled a hand out of the rope that was tied around him poorly.

"No way.." Iggy whispered.

"Holy shit. You're fucking awesome." Tony whispered, moving his gaze back on Chris. 

Joey got his other hand free and quickly pulled his knife out of his pocket, bringing his arms back behind him so Ryan or Chris didn't notice he freed himself. 

"Fuck, Ian. Say I'm better than Mickey." Chris breathed into the kiss, Ian wanting to rip his fucking face off but continued to play into the kiss. "Say it."

Chris pulled away from the kiss to stare into Ian's eyes. Ian knew he had to say it in order to get close enough and pull his gun out of the holster. Ian could feel Mickey's broken eyes burning a hole into the back of his head. _Don't listen Mickey.._

"You're... Better than Mick." Ian said, trying to put his best poker face on.

"What the fuck, Ian?" The brunette whispered in disbelief, feeling tears in his eyes and his heart crumbling.

Chris grinned deviously and looked at Mickey mockingly. "You see, Mick, I _always_ win." He said before pulling Ian back in, the red head wanting to just die then and there.

Mickey dropped his head, not being able to look anymore. He couldn't take it and didn't understand why the love of his life was doing this, too angry to see what Ian was _actually_ doing. Mickey's anger was suddenly interrupted, hearing a _psst_ coming from behind him. He furrowed his brow and nonchalantly turned his head to look at Iggy through his glasses. Iggy nodded to Joey who held a hand up and Mickey's eyes widened. 

"How are you free?" He silently mouthed to his brother, Joey shaking his head no and nodded to Ian. 

"Look at his hands." Joey silently mouthed back, Mickey squinted having trouble reading his brother's lips.

"What?" Mickey mouthed back.

Joey glared at Mickey and silently pointed to Ian, Mickey following his gaze and seeing Ian's hand caressing the man's abs, holster an inch away. The brunette instantly felt nauseous once he understood what was happening, not wanting Ian to risk his life.

"Bend over." Ian ordered.

"Fucking yes, sir." Chris complied, suddenly taken by surprise when Ian pulled the gun out of the man's holster and aiming it in his face.

Chris panted, staring up at Ian in disbelief and slowly standing up straight. Mickey felt his heart pounding out of his chest as he watched Chris bring his hands up in surrender. 

"Drop the gun or I'll shoot him!" Ryan threatened jabbing the gun into Mickey's torso, Ian instantly turning around and staring at his boyfriend in fear. 

"Fuck, behind you!" Mickey yelled frantically. 

Chris yanked Ian by his jacket and ripped the gun out of his hands, bringing him back into a hold as he pointed the gun to Ian's head.

"You fucking dirty whore! You thought you could play me again?" Chris yelled out in a psychotic rage, walking them back to Ryan and Mickey, standing inches apart. 

"It's time." Chris said to Ryan. 

"No!" Ian cried out.

"Fuck you, Milkovich." Ryan muttered as cocked the gun and pulled the trigger, Mickey's body instantly dropping to the ground.

Ian suddenly heard high pitched ringing in his ears. Everything around him began to slow down immensely. He felt his world literally crashing, flash backs of the first time he met Mickey flooding his memory. _Every_ memory he had with Mickey washing over him. Ian felt Chris release his grip on him, but he didn't care to turn around. He didn't care to look at anyone else but the love of his life who was on the ground, completely still. Too still. Ian felt his heart die, literally breaking in half, as he dropped to his knees and curled up beside Mickey's body. He inched himself up against his boyfriend, lifting Mickey's limp arm and wrapping it around his own body. 

"I love you." Ian promised as he rested his head on his boyfriend's limp body.

There was sounds of running, yelling and gun shots, though, muffled as Ian could only clearly hear ringing in his ears. He didn't care what was happening; he just wanted to die with Mickey. Ian's vision became blurred as he felt himself start to pass out. The last thing he saw was what looked to be Tony dragging him by the arms, but suddenly falling unconscious.

_"Ian.."_

_The red head opened his eyes, not recognizing where he was. It didn't look like Chicago. It was sunny, warm, beautiful. He was on green grass, dandelions and other flowers surrounding him. He sat up, taking in the alien location._

_"Ian.."_

_He turned his head around to see where the voice calling his name was coming from. He could pin point that voice out in the largest of crowds. It was Mickey's voice._

_"Mickey? Fuck!" Ian yelled frantically as he got up and started to run._

_"Ian, where are you?" Mickey's voice asked._

_Ian stopped running and spun around desperately to search for his lover._

_"I don't know, Mick. A meadow of some sort? Where are you?" Ian asked._

_Ian turned around to find Mickey standing there, smiling at him. Ian lunged forward and wrapped his arms around the brunette._

_"I'm so sorry." Was all Ian could bite out through tears._

_"Sorry? You saved me, Gallagher."_

_Ian furrowed his brow and pulled back to look at the man._

_"Saved you? You're dead. This is one of those nightmares I get and you're fucking dead."_

_Mickey continued to smile softly as he brushed his fingers over Ian's cheek._

_"Wake up. You'll see." Mickey said as he suddenly disappeared._

_The sunshine instantly turned to dark storm clouds and thunder began to break out. He looked up as rain poured down over him, turning around to look for his angel. That was the only explanation Ian had for the person who was just with him as it couldn't have actually been his Mickey, but an angel. Ian saw a giant oak tree close by and ran over to it. He sat down and brought his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around himself. He closed his eyes wanting to wake up already. He opened his eyes when he suddenly felt someone standing over him. It was Chris, face terrifyingly insane and eyes looking black._

_"Boo!" He yelled in Ian's face, the red head instantly closing his eyes again._

The noise of the storm diminished and he felt cold, no longer feeling the warmth from the meadow. He opened his eyes to find himself in the abandoned dance studio, back to reality.

"Ian!"

The red head furrowed his brow. He moved his head to the side and saw beautiful blue eyes staring at him.

"Mickey?" Ian asked in confusion, Mickey letting out a smile. 

Mickey reached a hand out to pull the red head off the ground. As Ian stood up, he frantically checked the brunette's body for bullet wounds. Mickey grabbed Ian's hand and placed it on his heart.

"Fucker forgot we were wearing bullet proof vests." Mickey said softly, Ietting out a soft sob.

"I fucking love you, Mickey. I didn't mean any of that shit back there with Chris. I'm so sorry." Ian whispered as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

"I know, Ian, I know." Mickey said reassuringly as he held onto Ian. "I love you too."

The red head hurried his face into the crook of Mickey's neck before he suddenly wondered what happened to Ryan and Chris.

"Where are-"

"Milkovich!" A voice called out and Mickey's smile diminished as he pulled away from Ian, turning around to face Julio.


	18. Finally Free

Mickey held his arm out infront of Ian, protecting him, as he stood face to face with Julio. Ian's eyes glanced across the room to see the three other Milkovich brothers no longer restrained and circled around Ryan and Chris who were both tied up around the beam pole back-to-back.

"Milkovich, we got a deal or not?" Julio asked.

Ian looked at Julio, the man standing about 5'10" and covered in tattoos. He was jacked and looked like someone you didn't want to fuck with. The red head got closer to Mickey feeling uneasy. 

"What deal?" Ian whispered.

"Yeah. I'm good for it. Where are your other guys at? Chris sent 'em outside a little while ago." Mickey asked skeptically.

"They went home. No need for them." Julio answered matter-of-factly, and looking over at Mickey's brothers standing around the two psychopaths.

Julio approached Mickey and handed him a gun as Mickey reached into his pocket and handed Julio a wad of cash. 

"I'll wire you the rest. Two grand, right?" Mickey asked, Ian instantly furrowing his brow. 

"Two grand." Julio confirmed. "Now get rid of these dumb fucks. They're too stupid to be kept alive and I don't treat rats even if I get what I want in the end." Julio said as he narrowed his eyes at Ryan and Chris before walking out of the old dance studio, leaving them to it.

Mickey grinned and walked over to Ryan and Chris, his brothers moving out of his way. The brunette crouched down beside Ryan who was hyperventilating and he stared into the younger man's eyes. 

"Betcha feel really fuckin' stupid right about now." Mickey whispered and Ryan swallowed hard.

"You make me fucking sick." Mickey uttered out in disgust as he stood up and pointed the gun at Ryan's head. 

The brunette turned around to look at his boyfriend before making another move. "Turn around and cover your ears. I don't want you to see this." Mickey ordered. 

Ian nodded as he complied to his boyfriend's request. The red head could still see them in the mirror that covered the length of the wall, but he put his hands over his ears anyway. He watched as Mickey immeditaly turned into a person who scared the shit out him, hoping to never see this side of Mickey again.

"Fucking bitch." Ryan muttered under his breath.

Mickey smacked the gun across the younger man's face with full force, definitely cracking his once non-fractured cheek bone. The brunette glanced at the mirror as he saw Ian's green eyes widening. 

"Ian, close your eyes." 

Ian closed his eyes, leaving them open just enough to be able to see the scene unfold. Mickey moved his gaze back onto Ryan who was whimpering in pain. He glanced at Chris who remained still, staring straight ahead, looking completely unphased. Mickey wasn't surprised. 

"Tone, give me your knife." Mickey ordered. 

Tony pulled his knife out and handed it to his brother, Mickey lightly touching the tip of his finger to the blade, feeling how sharp it was. Ryan stared up at Mickey with despair in his eyes, Mickey nearly tasting his fear.

"I told you time and time again, Ryan. You stay the _fuck_ away from what's mine. Then you think you can get away with conspiring against us with this fucking whack job? Pitiful. So let me ask you, Ryan. Are you scared?" Mickey asked, intimidating Ryan as the younger man started to shake.

"Fucking thought so." The brunette gritted through his teeth as he leaned in closer to the younger man. "I want you to feel fucking hopeless."

"Just kill him already. You're not even scary and I'm getting bored." Chris said, voice sounding uninterested.

Iggy turned his head to look at his brothers, the Milkoviches sharing the same look of disbelief and knowing Mickey wasn't about to have any of that. Mickey let out a humorless laugh and pressed his gun against Chris' temple. Chris turned his head so the barrel was now pressed against his forehead. 

"Do it!" Chris yelled with insanity. 

Mickey sniffed and in one quick movement he pointed the gun in Ryan's direction, pulling the trigger. Ryan slowly looked down to see blood, suddenly beginning to panic as he started choking. He gasped for air desperately as he was drowning in his own blood. Mickey relished in the man's choking and gasps as he moved infront of Chris who didn't seem to even care that the person he'd been fucking for nearly a year was dying beside him. 

Ian closed his eyes, too afraid to witness what his boyfriend was going to do to Chris. Iggy and Joey waited until Ryan bled out, slouching over and lifeless, before dragging his body away to work on getting rid of it. Tony stood next to Mickey, cocking his neck to the side as he looked down at Chris.

"So what are we thinkin', Mick? Shooting him would be too generous." Tony said and Mickey nodded in agreement.

"You know what happens when you fucking touch what's mine, Chris?" Mickey asked. 

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing you pansy ass motherfucker!" Chris yelled out, spit flying out of his mouth. 

"Wrong answer." Mickey muttered under his breath, stabbing the knife into the man's midsection. 

"Fuck! Feels fuckin' good, Mick!" Chris bellowed. 

"You're so _fucking_ insane." Mickey retorted, stepping back and kicking him in the face, knocking teeth out.

"Keep going you fucking closeted little prick! I love it!" Chris spit out, Mickey getting even more angry. 

The brunette handed his knife to Tony before hitting Chris in the face over and over again until the man's face was no longer recognizable.

"Fuck... Feels.. Fuck." Chris muttered as he spit out blood.

Having enough of the psychopath taunting him, Mickey held his gun up to Chris before speaking the last words the man would ever hear. "Say hi to Terry for me, you piece of shit. I hope you rot in Hell."

Chris chuckled with his last bit of energy and Mickey unloaded his fire into the man, shooting until his clip was completely emptied. He continued to pull the trigger, hearing the continuous empty clicking. Tony slowly put his hand on Mickey's to lower the gun down.

"Mick, he's dead. Relax." Tony tried to calm his brother as Mickey let out an angry yell.

Mickey started to breathe in and out slowly as he stared down at the body of a person who somehow always managed to try and ruin his life. The brunette spat on the body before getting ready to drag it to his brothers. As Tony and Mickey untied the body and went to reach for the man's limbs, Chris unexpectedly jolted forward, awake. Mickey dropped the man's arms, startled by his movement. 

Two gun shots went off, Chris instantly dropping dead as the two bullets entered into his forehead. Mickey slowly moved his gaze behind him to see Ian holding up the gun, the barrel still smoking. Ian got closer and shot Chris in the head one last time just to be sure before dropping the gun to the floor and staring at the bloodied body before him.

"Ian-"

"I'm fine, Mick. I'm fine." Ian said reassuringly as he looked up at the the brunette.

Mickey sighed as he raked his fingers through his hair.

"Let's get him to Ig and Joey so we can get the fuck outta here already." Tony suggested and Mickey nodded.

The three of them dragged the dead weight into a room off to the side for Iggy and Joey to chop up as they did with Ryan's body. Tony helped them while Mickey took Ian outside to get fresh air. Once they made it outside it began to snow. 

"Are you alright?" Mickey asked as he pulled out a cigarette and took a very long, very needed drag.

"Aside from watching you turn into a killing machine, watching my boss die, watching _you_ almost die, being held at gun point and being forced to make out with my psychotic, hopefully dead this time, ex boyfriend, sure. I'm fuckin' mint." Ian said sarcastically and Mickey couldn't help but let out a small laugh as he exhaled the smoke, handing Ian the cigarette. 

"You're mint, huh? That's a hell of a lot better than I am right now." Mickey teased as he watched the red head inhaling the smoke. 

"What happened back there with Julio? And how did Chris and Ryan and up tied up?" Ian asked, exhaling the smoke and handing the cigarette back to Mickey. 

"All Julio really wanted was Paco dead and the three grand Paco owed him, which I just paid him one grand. When Ryan shot me and you blacked out, I pretended to drop dead to distract them. Joey had untied himself and worked on freeing Tone, so I figured I'd play the part to keep their focus on me and not them." Mickey said exhaling his smoke before he continued on.

"Shit basically got crazy and Julio happened to walk in stopling us all. He was planning on snuffing out Ryan and Chris either way since he knew they weren't to be trusted. Julio asked me if I wanted my brothers, Mandy, you and myself off the hook from this gang shit now that Pac is gone and I said yeah. His only condition was that I kill Ryan and Chris and give him the three grand Pac owed him. Said he'd even make sure we're off the radar completely, looking out for us and shit. We're gonna have to move anyway since the house is trashed but I figured we could finally get our own place. We've got the money from past runs and what not. Gonna be fuckin' weird working a real job and not beating the shit outta people when I don't get my way though." Mickey said half-jokingly.

Ian stared blankly at Mickey, taking in every word he said. He suddenly let tears of happiness fall as he grinned widely. 

"Mick, we're free... We're finally free."

"We're finally free." Mickey confirmed as he tossed his cigarette to the side and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. 

Mickey looked up to the dark gray sky, feeling a small sense of sadness that Paco was gone. The man had become a father figure to him over the years and he would be lying if he said he wouldn't miss him, though, He definitely wouldn't miss being in a gang. He brought his gaze back to Ian, face softening as he watched the white snow flakes falling down onto his boyfriend's red hair. The sadness soon fell away as he knew wherever he and Ian were going, he was already home. Ian was his home.

The red head pressed his lips against Mickey's gingerly, wrapping his arms around the latter's neck. Mickey smiled into the kiss and lifted Ian's body slightly off the ground, Ian laughing into the kiss. They knew they could kiss eachother under the night sky and snow flakes falling for the rest of their lives.


	19. May I Have This Dance

_Ten months later..._

 

Ian sat in the passenger side Mandy's Subaru, biting the inside of his cheek nervously while she was inside of the seamstress and alteration shop. He checked his phone to see that he didn't have any messages. Ian sighed and looked out the window to finally find a smiling Mandy approaching the car, holding her dress that was inside of the plastic lining while rubbing the small bump over her stomach. She opened the back door, laying the dress down in the seat and shut the door carefully before getting into the car. Mandy looked over at Ian and shook her head in amusement as she saw his nerves taking over. 

"Excited for tomorrow?" She asked.

"I feel like I'm gonna fuckin' vomit at the alter." Ian answered, rubbing the heel of his hand over his eyes.

"I always feel like I'm gonna fuckin' vomit these days." She teased as she she put her hands on her small baby bump. "I bet Mickey's just as nervous."

"I'm not nervous to get married, Mands. I'm nervous that people are watching.. I dunno.. Two men getting married and-"

"Ian, you're marrying my brother. You really think he'd allow any homophobic guests to come?" Mandy interrupted, raising an eyebrow. 

Ian sighed, "No. I'm just-"

"Not another word of that bullshit. You're going to give yourself frown lines for your big day tomorrow." She interrupted and backed out of the parking spot. 

Ian sighed, knowing he was crazy for thinking this way but couldn't help himself. He decided to distract himself by stressing over the food and other stupid irrelevant things.

"Hey, Mands, did we get the-"

"Food's set."

Ian nodded. "How about the-"

"Decor is set." She interrupted. 

"What about-"

"Ian, my brother-in-law as of tomorrow, I've got you. Everything is going to be absolutely perfect. Jennifer already went down to the resort this morning with Tone and got everything in order for tomorrow. Please relax and try to enjoy this, alright?" Mandy said with promising eyes.

Ian sighed heavily and nodded. Mandy smiled softly as she continued to drive on. The red head checked his phone and to his excitement he saw a text message.

Mickey (3:38PM): House is cleaned. Jennifer just stopped by and made sure of that lol

Before Ian could respond, he got another message.

Mickey (3:29PM): Excited for tomorrow. Jennifer showed me pictures of the resort and it's amazing 

Ian's heart fluttered. His nerves began to diminish once Mickey relayed his excitement. The red head grinned to himself as he answered. 

Ian (3:30PM): Awesome - can't wait. Don't forget to be at the studio for 6 

Mickey (3:31PM): At least we're rehearsing dance moves and not rehearsing how to eat dinner

Ian chuckled as he thought back to when Mickey was so worked up about Mandy's rehearsal dinner for her wedding. He shook his head and put the phone back into his pocket. He looked up at Mandy, feeling her eyes on him, as they were stopped at a red light.

"You're fucking adorable." She said as Ian was still smiling from the text messages from Mickey.

He chuckled and looked out the window, taking in their new location of ten months in Portland, Maine. After everything that had happened last December, Julio told them they all needed to move out of state in order to keep them out of the game for good. The Gallaghers weren't too happy about Ian moving so far away, but eventually everything worked out as they enjoyed taking trips out to Maine over the summer with the beach close by.

Ian and Mickey bought a house in Portland, something small but beautiful. Mandy and Jimmy also bought a house that was down the street, feeling a house was necessary with a baby girl on the way. Tony and Jennifer finally got back together and lived in a duplex across town and Joey and Iggy rented an apartment together close to Tony's duplex. Life had settled down immensely for everyone since leaving their lives in Chicago. Maine was no where near as loud and fast paced as Chicago was, but it was home now.

"Fi called me when I was at the seamstress place. Said Lip finally found his tie so we can cross off getting him another tie from the list." Mandy chuckled out and Ian nodded. 

"Do you ever think about how different your life would be if you stayed with Lip?" Ian asked, purely out of curiosity. 

"I used to. That was up until I realized Karen Jackson will eventually do him dirty and it made me feel better. Then Jimmy came along and, well, here we are." Mandy said bluntly, Ian chuckling darkly at her response. 

"Why? You got a past lover on your mind? Better not tell Mick or else he might hunt the poor guy down and kill him with his bare hands." Mandy teased and Ian shook his head in amusement. 

"No past lovers on my mind. Just thinking how crazy life can be and where you can end up. My life was literally hopeless before I met Mick. Finding love and happiness was so unexpected but I'm glad I found him."

Mandy brought her free hand onto her chest and smiled at Ian. "Again, why are you so fucking adorable?"

Ian let out a small laugh and she brought her hand back on the steering wheel. 

"You know he feels the same way, too? You may not think so, but you saved him in so many ways. He's come such a long way and you made it easy for him. He truly deserves the love and happiness that you give him and vice versa. I'm just so happy for you both." She said, starting to tear up from the hormones. 

"No tears yet. Save it for tomorrow, preggers." Ian teased and Mandy sniffled, holding up a middle finger. 

Ian laughed and couldn't stop thinking about marrying the love of his life tomorrow. 

***************************

"One one one, two two two. Very good Mickey! Keep it up." The dance instructor complimented as she watched Mickey dance with Ian, taking the lead. 

"You're fucking lucky that I love you. I'd literally never do this for anyone else other than you, Pumpkin Patch." Mickey teased earning a dramatic eye roll from Ian.

"What if I called you Short Stack? Bet you'd stop calling me Pumpkin Patch real fucking quick." Ian said.

"Call me that and you won't make it down the aisle tomorrow." Mickey said bluntly as Ian's eyes narrowed at him. 

The song ended and the instructor put a slower song on, toning down the pace. Mickey released his grip from Ian and grabbed his water bottle off the ground, feeling out of breath. Ian followed suit, drinking his water when Mickey put the bottle down and stuck his hand out for Ian to take it.

"May I have this dance, Mr. Milkovich?" Mickey asked, the instructor gawking at him.

Ian grinned, putting his bottle down to grab Mickey's tattooed hand. Mickey pulled him in close, swaying along to the song. Ian felt Mickey lead in their dance, surrendering completely to him. The brunette impressed him with his quick learning for dance. Ian had to admit it sort of even turned him on. But most importantly, he couldn't wait to dance with him tomorrow, dancing as his _husband,_ the start of their forever.


	20. We Found Love in a Hopeless Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a nice fluffy chapter, suitable for their wedding❤
> 
>  
> 
> Song: We Found Love (cover) by Sam Tsui

"Breathe, baby, breathe. It's gonna be okay." Jennifer said reassuringly to Ian who looked like he was beginning to have a massive panic attack. "Need me to get Mickey?"

Ian nodded as he sat back in the chair facing the mirror in the bathroom of the hotel room, not dressed in his tux yet. Jennifer smiled softly, flipping back a strand of her perfectly curled hair and left the room. She walked down the hall, adjusting her silk robe as she spotted Mickey's room that was only two doors down. She lightly knocked on the door, hearing a loud "Fuck!" on the other side instantly. Jennifer chuckled, already knowing who it was coming from. Mandy opened the door and shook her head in amusement. She was already in her burgundy colored dress that showed off her precious baby bump, hair and makeup perfectly done.

"We're having a melt down in our room, is he having one too?" Jennifer asked humorously and Mandy chuckled m before stepping outside of the door and closing it.

"Oh, we're having a total melt down in there. _'What if he hates my tux, Mandy? What if he secretly hates my guts, Mandy? What if he doesn't even wanna get married? What if my vows are too gay? Wait... what if he's not really gay?'"_ Mandy did her best impression of her brother. 

Jennifer let out a roaring laugh, almost spilling her glass of champagne. 

"Mick really needs confirmation that Ian's gay?" She laughed out and Mandy shook her head in amusement as she giggled. 

"Total melt down. I told you." Mandy said and Jennifer nodded knowingly before opening the door and seeing Mickey fully dressed in his tux standing infront of the mirror, rehearsing his vows to his reflection.

Jennifer smiled softly and walked over to the nervous groom-to-be, putting her champagne flute on the side table. She put an arm around Mickey and kissed his cheek.

"You know that Ian's going to love your tux, he doesn't secretly hate you and he's most definitely gay as fuck."

Mickey widened his eyes and snapped his neck up to glare at a laughing Mandy through the mirror. 

"Seriously, Mick. You're perfectly fine. Ian's having an actual melt down though. I think he's having some sort of panic attack. He said he needs-"

Mickey was out the room before she could even finish. He stood outside of Ian's door and took a deep breath before knocking. 

"Ian, you in there?" Mickey asked.

The door unlocked and opened, Ian appearing in the doorway. Mickey took a step inside and kissed Ian's forehead slowly. He took a step back to look over the red head, seeing he was in distress. The brunette walked over to the table where Jennifer's purse was. He remembered he stuck Ian's meds in there before they went to the hotel this morning so she could keep them safe. He pulled out the medication bottle and dumped out two tablets, handing them over to Ian who took them and stuck them under his tongue. Ian plopped down on the bed and Mickey sat beside him. 

"You're going to be fine, man. This day is going to be perfect. Look, the sky is fucking amazing. Maine is really starting to grow on me." Mickey said as he looked out the window. 

They sky was a perfectly clear blue, crisp autumn air outside. Ian had wanted a fall wedding and Mickey didn't care when it was as long as it happened. Ian looked up at Mickey and smiled softly. 

"You look incredible." Ian genuinely complimented and both men turned their heads to the doorway where Mandy and Jennifer stood, gawking at them. 

"See, Mick! He doesn't think your tux is ugly." Mandy teased with a giggle, Mickey rolling his eyes and flipping her off. 

"Alright guys, it's time to get ready. C'mon Mick. You have forever to stare at Ian." Mandy teased and Mickey inhaled, closing his eyes in annoyance. 

"I'll see you out there." Mickey promised, nodding out the window to where there were chairs lined up near trees, and kissing Ian's forehead one last time before leaving the room with Mandy. 

Ian and Jennifer looked out the window momentarily to take in the view of where he and Mickey would soon wed. It was more of a rustic style wedding, also Ian's wish. There were off-white lanterns that hung from tree limbs, dangling along the length of the aisle along with sparkling gold lights. There was a small musical ensemble; a cellist, two violinists, and a pianist that were setting up to the far side of where Ian and Mickey would be standing. Jennifer smiled at the view, truly breath taking, before going into the bathroom and changing into her burgundy colored dress that matched Mandy's.

Ian thought back to when Mandy suggested they have the wedding in a church and was glad to have it at the place they chose instead. Neither of them wanted to get married in church, Mickey saying he would most likely burst in to flames the moment he would walk in and Ian agreed. The spot they chose was perfect, an outdoor wedding then their reception held inside of the resort, decor also rustic style reflecting the outdoor set up.

Jennifer walked out of the bathroom, strapless dress on, and Ian grinned thinking how truly beautiful she looked. She put her heels on and chuckled at Ian.

"Think Tone will think I'm pretty?" 

Ian let out a small laugh. "Shut the fuck up. You're always pretty."

She grinned and sat on the bed beside Ian. "Go put your tux on so you can go get married and I can cry like a baby. My fucking Ian is getting married like what even is life right now?"

"Amazing. That's what life is right now." Ian answered with a smile as he sat up to grab his tux that was hanging up.

He brought it into the bathroom, time moving slower than molasses as he just wanted to marry the love of his life already. Once he dressed himself, he stared into the mirror and felt happy to know that he was about to finally get something right for once in his life; marrying Mickey. 

He stepped out of the bathroom and Jennifer fanned at her already watering eyes.

"Christ." Ian sighed out and she flipped him off with one hand while fanning her eyes with the other hand. 

"Alright, let's go before I ugly cry off all my makeup." Jennifer said and Ian shook his head as he followed her out of the room and down to the elevator. 

He waited off to the side in the lobby as they planned he would walk down the aisle with Fiona and Mickey would wait for him at the alter. Fiona walked over to Ian who also instantly began to fan her eyes, Jennifer pulling out a tissue and handing it over to her. 

"Oh my God, my little brother is really getting married right now." Fiona said, holding back tears and dabbing at her eyes with the tissue. 

Jennifer smiled softly before heading outside to stand with Mandy and Lip on Ian's side of the alter. Tony, Joey and Iggy were already standing on Mickey's side, Mickey already there waiting anxiously for his groom. 

Fiona put the tissue in the trash and smoothed down her dress, the same color as Jennifer and Mandy's. Lip and the Milkovich brothers were also wearing the same colored ties, burgundy, as well as Ian and Mickey both having burgundy colored ties and vests over their white dress shirts and dark gray coat and pants. Ian gazed outside, anxious to get out there. 

"You ready?" Fiona asked and Ian nodded. 

Fiona locked her arm around her little brother's and took a deep breath. "Here we go."

They opened the doors and the photographers moved their shoot from Mickey and the wedding party on to Ian and Fiona. Ian sheepishly kept his gaze down, everyone suddenly standing to watch him walk towards Mickey. The small ensemble began to play an instrumental rendition of _Chasing Cars_ by Snow Patrol, one of Ian's favorite songs. As Fiona walked her brother down the aisle, she lightly squeezed his arm. Ian looked up from his gaze to the ground and saw Mickey staring at him, softly smiling with anticipation in his eyes. Ian blushed and continued to walk forward. 

Fiona handed her brother off to Mickey and took a seat in the front row beside Liam, Carl and Debbie. Mickey couldn't take his gaze off of Ian, the red head instantly filling with emotions that he never knew he had. The ensemble stopped as the justice of the peace began to speak and begin the ceremony. Ian stood infront of Mickey and smiled, Mickey taking his hands in his own. 

"We're gathered here today to warmly celebrate the marriage of Ian and Mickey. Their love is something special, something that's once in a life time. Today, they share their love and happiness with family and friends who have supported their love along the way of their journey in life together. They both have vows that they'd like to share before we continue." The justice of the peace smiled as she took a small step back from the podium, Mickey pulling out a piece of paper to go first. 

He kept his gaze only on Ian, pretending the red head was the only person around. Jennifer and Mandy both started to sniffle before he even said anything and Mickey spun around to stare at them in annoyance. He shook his head in amusement and turned back to Ian, tuning everyone else out as he held his soon-to-be husband's hand.

"Well, this is going to be the corniest shit you're ever going to hear me say so you better listen good because it's probably never happening again."

The crowd laughed lightly, though, Ian laughed knowing it was probably true. He smiled as he watched Mickey continue on nervously. 

"Before I met you, I was scared. Scared to be who I am. Scared to be who I wanted to be. I met you when I was in one of the darkest places of my life, also seeing you were in one of the darkest places of yours. The moment we met, I finally felt light breaking through the darkness. I don't think I'd ever felt anything close to light before and goddamn was it an amazing feeling. Fucking liberating. Although you tell me that I saved you from yourself almost every day, Ian, you truly saved me. You showed me how to love and how to be the man I've always wanted to be. For that, I'm forever grateful. It's not everyday you wake up next to someone who you'd take a bullet for, literally, and just realize how fucking perfect that person is beside you. You're fucking perfect, Ian. Here's to our forever." Mickey said, voice cracking on the last sentence.

Mandy and Jennifer fanned their eyes as they watched Mickey wipe the tears from his eyes, putting the letter back into his pocket. Ian swallowed, holding back tears and let out a laugh before looking at the guests.

"Well, shit. Not sure how I'm ever going to top that one. Thanks, Mick."

The crowd laughed softly through sniffles, Mickey chuckling and blushing, keeping his gaze on Ian. The red head pulled out his letter and took one last look at everyone in the crowd, grimacing dramatically as everyone chuckled. 

"You can do it!" Carl yelled out and Ian shook his head before turning back to Mickey. 

"It's honestly crazy when you think about life and where it takes you. One minute, you feel like you're just ready to scream at the top of your lungs and jump off a bridge. The next minute, you could be falling in love."

Mickey raised an unamused eyebrow at Ian's jumping off a bridge reference. Ian ignored him and continued.

"I was 23 when I met you. I was young and stupid, not caring much about myself or what I was doing with my life. Then you flipped my whole world upside. I never knew what excitement was until you drove me around in your fast car and nearly killed us, like, five billion times."

"Don't be a baby. Nobody died." Mickey teased and everyone else laughed, Ian continuing on.

"Anyway! Yeah, felt like I was gonna die. Until I suddenly realized that I wasn't feeling like I was dying, but living. I never felt more _alive_ with you. Before I knew it, you were like a drug that I couldn't get enough of. Even if the timing wasn't perfect and you'd try to keep me away, I just couldn't stop. I needed my fix. And soon enough, I was addicted to you and the feelings you'd give me. I never wanted a boyfriend before I met you and love honestly scared the shit out of me. But you made it seem so natural to love. Like it just made sense. Nothing made sense until you, Mick. So here we are today, getting married, and I know now that my life is whole and just makes sense. You're my rock and I know that being with you will _always_ make me feel alive. Make me free."

Fiona let out a soft sob and Carl rolled his eyes, pulling out another tissue. Ian smiled when he saw his words entering the brunette's heart, staying there forever. The justice of the peace fanned her eyes as well, stepping forward to the podium and pulling out her book. She composed herself and looked down at the book, grabbing the rings off the podium and handing them each a ring.

"After you agree to take the other in marriage, you may put your ring on the other once saying 'I do'." She instructed and both men nodded.

"Ian, do you take Mickey to be your spouse in marriage, to have and to hold from this day on, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, to love and cherish forever?" She asked.

"I do." Ian said solemnly, gently sliding the ring onto Mickey's finger. 

"Mickey, do you take Ian to be your spouse in marriage, to have and to hold from this day on, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, to love and cherish forever?" She asked.

"'Course I fuckin' do." He answered eagerly and she chuckled to herself.

Mickey slid the band onto Ian's finger and he looked up at the red head with excitement in his eyes. The justice of the peace nodded joyfully and looked up from her book.

"By the power vested in me in the state of Maine, I hereby pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss your spouse."

Mickey sheepishly smiled before bringing a hand up to Ian's face and pulling him in for a kiss. The guests and wedding party clapped and cheered as they witnessed the beautiful ceremony unfold before them. Mickey gently pulled away from the kiss as it was time to celebrate their new marriage. 

Once everyone had gotten settled in at their tables inside the resort, Ian and Mickey eventually appeared hand-in-hand, as the dj introduced them.

"I'd like to welcome the new Mr. and Mr. Milkovich!" The dj introduced as everyone cheered. 

"Alright, Mr. Milkovich. Let's show 'em our new dance moves." Mickey teased as he pulled Ian onto the dance floor. 

Mickey chose their wedding song to be a cover version of Rihanna's _We Found Love_ by Sam Tsui, Ian remembering how Mickey had a minor obsession with Rihanna. 

As the song began to play, Mickey pulled Ian close and took the lead, swaying them to the music. Ian couldn't help but think about how suitable the song was to their story. They did find love in a hopeless place, and knew their love would never die. Ian looked up to see his family and Mickey's sitting together and smiling at them. He truly felt their support and happiness as he turned back to Mickey.

"I could stay in this moment all night." Ian whispered as he nestled his head into the crook of Mickey's neck.

"How about we start with forever?" Mickey suggested, continuing to dance with his husband, ready to enjoy the rest of their lives together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!! I have fallen in love with this series and plan to continue it sooner than later. Thank you again for the awesome feedback and comments! I look forward to continuing this story eventually❤


End file.
